Ask the Sand Siblings
by babygaaralover
Summary: The Sand Siblings have been put in a room and they can only aswer your questions
1. Chapter 1

YAY ME!!!!

Here goes the start of Ask the Sand Siblings

YAAAAAAY!!!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey where are we?" Kankuro asked.

" How are we suppose to know?" raged a annoyed Temari, then she noticed a piece of paper taped t a wall. " What s this ….. a note for us" Temari began to read the note

Dear Sand Siblings, 

_You are now stuck in this room to answer questions from all of the readers out there, and you cannot leave until the questions stop. As you can see there are three sofas and two love seats so you three can be comfortable _

_Bye_

" WHAT WE 'RE STUCK HERE" Kankuro yelled

" How did this happened?" Temari questioned as she plopped down on a sofa.

" All we did was walk in the door……. It looks like it disappeared some how" Gaara said in his calm tone

" Well all you readers out there please send us questions" Temari pleaded

" NO LEY ME OUT OF HERE!!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!" Kankuro screamed while scratching on the walls.

" Gaara shut him up" Complained Temari

"My pleasure" Gaara said with a smirk on his face.

Soon Kankuro was under a pile of sand and he never made a sound again.

Babygaaralover: YAY ME!!! OH they Cant hear me so I can say what ever I want and do what ever I want Like This pinches Gaara' s cheeks

" OW!! WHAT WAS THAT?" Gaara yelled in pain while rubbing his cheeks

" Gaara what happened" said a worried Temari as she inspected her brothers red cheeks

" Some thing just pinched my cheeks"

" What could… it wasn't me … and Kankuro is still under the pile of sand"

Babygaaralover: See, so send your questions and I will answer them as soon as I can

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

YAY ME!!! FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE!!!  
SEND LETTERS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

babygaaralover


	2. It begins

YAY WE ARE BACK LET THE ANSWERING BEGIN

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Hey look letters" said an excited Kankuro

"How did you get out of the sand pile?" asked Temari

" I dug my way out thank you very much ……. I got dibs on reading the first letter" Kankuro grabs a letter and reads

lol!

_Well I have a question for kankuro  
Can I borrow ur purple face paint!! i need to wear some for skool!  
Gaara y does sakura and ino have pictures of u in thier room?  
Temari how come kankuro has lack of common sense?_

_kakashi-vivi_

"YAY!!! I'm first, Sure you can borrow it I have tones more."

" Yeah like a droor full" Gaara teased

" OH shut up and answer your question" Kankuro roared

" Fine, I don't know why?……. its their room they can do what ever they want.. Go Temari"

"Well I think it happened when dad dropped him on his head when he was a baby."

" What are you talking about I have perfect common sense" Kankuro roared

" Oh really then why did you use your last mission payment on more face paint when you had a droor full already" Gaara seemed to point out

" That is called being prepared" Kankuro defended

" Prepared for what the apocalypse of when the world runs out of purple face paint" Temari teased while giggling

"OH Both of you shut up and just read another letter." Kankuro plopped on a sofa pouting

Temari picked up another Letter

_heres one Tamari do u like shikamru?_

_EvilNaruto15_

Temari starts to blush " well… I..uh… Yes I do Like Shikamaru" She whispered softly

" Yes I new it… I knew you liked that lazy genius" Kankuro stated in triumph

"Shika and temari sittin in tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

**BONK**

" Will you shut up" Temari said angrily after hitting Kankuro on the head with her fan

" Gaara read a letter"

Gaara got another letter and started to read

_Yeah I have one for Kankuro why do you ware purple make-up  
Oh and gaara do you enjoy haveing fan-girls_

_LunaGoddessOf Foxes_

" I ware purple make up to make sure I don't have so many fan girls like Gaara" Kankuro answered while rubbing the bump that formed on his head.

" Go Gaara"

" No I do not…. one just tried to kid nap me two weeks ago."

"That's right and Temari kicked her butt for it to" Kankuro laughed out

" Hey…… she had it coming" Temari protested " she was the one who sent all the letters like 'I'm coming for you soon my dear Gaara' and stuff like that"

" I wonder what would happen if the other fan girls found out about this?" Kankuro wondered

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Mean while in a city somewhere a Gaara fan girl could be heard and seen screaming and running for her life from a stampede of other Gaara fan girls yelling **KILL HER!!!!**

00o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0oooo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" I' ll read the next letter" Kankuro picked out another letter

_omg another one  
hey you guys are awesome  
so i thought of some questions_

_temari: omg i love you so much you are awesome, and my question is, do you like girls guys or both  
kankuro: il go straight to the question, why do you wear black if you live in the desert, and what made you want to use puppets?  
gaara: all i can say is i love you and your hair, so i was wondering how do you get it that colour, and why did you put 'love' on your forehead_

_also by the sound of it you dont have any food so ill give you a fridge with food in it_

_Tarkemelhion_

" Wow thanks, I like guys Of course or else I wouldn't like Shikamaru … Go Kankuro"

" For Your information I just happen to like the color black… And the other question I guess it was when I got my first puppet for my birthday.. your turn lil bro"

" First off my hair is natural and second when my uncle Yashumaru tried to kill me I thought he was the only one who loved me and after that I felt devastated"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Out side at their computers all the fan girls could be heard crying " POOR GAARA… WE LOVE YOU!!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o000o0o00o0oooo0ooo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

A Fridge rater pops in the room

"All right food, thanks" Kankuro runs for the fridge

" Ok next letter" Temari grabbed another letter

_hey! I want to ask them wat they would do if they fell down a well! YAY ME!_

_FearTheFan_

" WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT" Kankuro raged

" We have to answer all the questions Kankuro… but when you think about it .. it is a good question." Temari stated

" Your righ6t what would we do if we got stuck down a well.. I would probably use Nin- jutstu to climb out." Kankuro answered

" Same here" Temari and Gaara answered at the same time.

" My turn to read a letter" Kankuro grabbed another letter

_GAARA! glomps gaara now that that's done, i have questions: Temari, how do you put up with Kankuro, he seems annoying? Gaara, why are you so awsome? Gaara and Kankuro, why don't you two have eye brows?_

_All done, this is great, write more soon_

_Doomedangel_

A girl pops in and glomps Gaara then disappears

" WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!" Gaara yelled

" I think that was the person who sent the letter… Oh and to answer I just ask Gaara to shut him up"

" Yeah and every time she does that I end up under a pile of sand." Kankuor whined

" OH shut up, now you and Gaara answer your questions."

" the reason why I am aswome is because I am."

" And to answer the question for both of us since we live in the sand village, the sand tends to scratch of some of our eyebrow hairs then Lee stole what was left." Kankuro answered " Gaara read the next letter

_hm . What to ask, What to ask? OH! OK_

_1)Kankurou- WHAT THE ( BEEP) IS WITH YOUR FRAKY HAT, OH, and r u gay? ...just asking.-)  
2)Temari- Which one of you bros annoys you most?  
3) Gaara- will you tell me the story of how you got you gourd? PLEASE?!?!!?!?!!? If you do I'll bake you guys muffins!!  
--thanks_

_mangafreak1310_

" WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT!!!!!!?? Maybe I just happen to like cats is that a problem… plus people say it looks like I am wearing cat ears anyway, so that's whats with my hat… Your turn Temari"

" To put it bluntly.. Kankuro"

" WHAT!! HEY!!!"

" Go Gaara"

" I'll answer only because you will give us muffins, it was when we went on our first mission since sand was my weapon I had to carry it somewhere."

Then muffins popped out of nowhere

" Thanks for the muffins, Temari you read the next letter" Temari grabs another letter

_Yay! I've always wanted to ask the sand sibling questions: Alright  
1. Temari, we are so alike I too am an older sister with three younger brothers though not too demented. My question, do you do a lot of the household stuff, like cleaning and cooking and taking care of your brothers?  
2. Kankurou why do you hate children so much?  
3. Gaara you say that your existance is too kill. But what would happen if you happened to be really tick off one day, destroy Suna and leave no survivor? What would you then, since your the only person left? Hmm... something to think about..._

_i Mel-chan i_

" Yes some one else knows my pain, yes I do the cooking and the cleaning, and my brothers pretty much take care of themselves most of the time"

" WHAT DO YOU MOST OF THE TIME!!!" Kankuro protested

" Remember last week when you got stuck in between the washer and dryer try to get a penny."

" A penny that's what you were trying to get" Gaara stated to laugh

babygaaralover: (Rolling around laughing) HAHAHAHAHA A PENNY HE GOT STUCK FOR A PENNYYY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Its not my fault it was shiny…. Any way I hate children because they are so annoying"

" Takes a child to know a child" Temari teased

" DAM YOU … GAARA JUST GO" Kankuro raged as he plopped down with his arms crossed.

" Hmm I guess I would just go to another village somewhere, but then I would probably be chased by the other hidden villages for murdering the entire village… There I answered and what excuse is 'it was shiny'." Gaara began to laugh again

" I know it was so funny" temari began to laugh as well

"DAM IT WILL YOU TWO DROP IT AND LETS JUST ANSWER SOMEMORE QUESTIONS ALREADY!!!!SHEESH!!!!!!!" Kankuro angrily grabbed another letter

_Sorry I couldn't log in, but my computer's messed up right now. Anyway, I was thinking. . . could you ask Kankuro how his face got painted like 'It' and if Gaara and Temari have crushes amongst the cast? Also, could you ask if Gaara would kill Bush if he met him? Thanks! Update soon._

_sesshyqueen9205_

" What does she mean by 'It' I just like it this way is that a problem, sis"

" I did already say I liked Shikamaru, Gaara"

" Why would I like any those girls… its bad enough those two girls are fighting over that emo kid… and to answer your other question sure if this Bush guy is worth killing"

" I heard that he is Gaara" Temari stated

" Well then sure I will kill him"

Temari grabbed another letter

_well i have a question for u, babygaaralover, and gaara. gaara do u still have ur bear from when u were little? babygaaralover can u kiss gaara on the cheek? thanks_

_-ILuvGaara101_

" Yes I still have my bear, I would never throw him away he was my first friend." Gaara answered

" Who the heck is babygaaralover?" Kankuro asked

" Good question Kankuro who is it?" Gaara asked with curiosity

babygaaralover: Sure oh and remember they cant hear me and they definitely won't see me with this invisible clothe on me. (pops in with invisible cloth on and kisses Gaara on the cheek) There you go ILuvGaara101.

" What was that… first some girl comes in here and tackles me then someone kisses me on the cheek." Gaara complained

" How we didn't see any body come in or out…. And why do you get kissed anyway its not fair" Kankuro whined

" Oh quit whining and get another letter… maybe you'll get a kiss next time" an annoyed Temari said angrily

" But there aren't any more, PLEASE SEND MORE LETTERS AND SOME WITH SOME KISSES FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

That was the first ten like I said befor I will answer your questions as soon as possible being a college student isn't easy. Hopefully we will get another snow day or two

BYE BYE BOOOOOOOOOS


	3. Kisses, Hugs and Glomps OH MY!

YAY You guys have more questions

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

"Look more letters" Kankuro grabs another letter

_Yay! I love you guys! Great chapter, babygaaralover! Anyways, I have some questions for you!_

Gaara: -Hugs Gaara- Did you know you are very huggable?

Temari: You rock girl! You're my second favorite kunoichi, after Tenten. Make sure you keep your brothers in line! Oh, and why is Kankuro so...well...stupid?

Kankuro: Sorry, no kisses for you. I will give you a hug though! -Hugs Kankuro, and then goes back and hugs Gaara again!- Anyways, is there a girl in the cast that you like?

That's all for now! Bye guys! -Hugs Gaara one last time-

Pooh Bear Is My Hero 

A girl pops in and hugs Gaara

" Yes now thanks to you… now get off…Temari your turn"

" Thanks… and don't worry I will… Oh an our dad dropped him on his three times so that explains why he's stupid."

" HEY I AM NOT STU….STU… STUFID YEAH STUFID" Kankuro tried to pronounce to the best of his ability

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Babygaaralover: So that's why he's stupid

0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0ooo00000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Oh just answer your question"

The girl that was there gave Kankuro a hug then went back to hugging Gaara

" Thanks for the hug, why would I like any of those girls they are all to weird…. And I wont forgive you for calling me stufid."

The girl squeezes gaara one last time then disappeared

" WHY DO I HAVE TOP BE SO HUGGABLE… AND WHO LETS THEM IN HERE!!!!!" Gaara yelled

" hey the letter mentioned that babygaaralover again." Temari points out

" Who is this babygaaralover?… where are you?" Kankuro questioned

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo

Babaygaaralover: Ha you three will never know who I am… thanks Pooh Bear Is My Hero hurry and update on Ask The Naruto cast please.. and send these three more questions YAAAY!!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0op0o0o0o0o0

" What ever I'll read the next letter" Gaara grabs another letter

_Yo. InuChimidoro._

Temari: Can you hit Baki for me? And possibly your dad? And all the other idiots who were mean to Gaara-chan?  
Kankuro: Dude! Where'd you get the cool hat? I have to put a bookcover on my head to get the cat ears stuff TTTT  
Gaara: Why don't you just kill Baki? While you're at it, kill your dad. He doesn't deserve to live. Do you hate it when people pair you up in yaoi? Why do you let people push you around so much? What do you think would happen if you stuck a ca of soda in the microwave? Do you like cats? Btw, kill Haishi while you're on your next hunt. Please? I'll give you a fridge full of Dr. Pepper if you do!

" Sure I can hit Baki-sensei for, but my dad is dead and it may be hard it hit everyone who was mean to Gaara…. Your turn Kankuro"

" Temari made it for me for my sixth birthday so I …(cut off by Temari)"

" That's right it was to big, but you looked SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE….."

" OH NO GAARA SHE GONE INTO HER MY BROTHERS WERE SO CUTE MODE HIDE BEHIND THE SOFA!!!!!!!"

" OH CRAP" Gaara and Kankuro both jumped behind the sofa to hide from their sister

" I remember how gaara used to say 'Mr. Bwear' he sounded so cute when he said that." Temari just went on and on

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Babaygaaralover: NOOOO!!!!!!!MUST –REACH- THE- VOLUME- ON- MY- CD- PLAYER!!!!!!!!!!MUST- TURN –UP- CHERISH ( Turns up cherish so she couldn't hear Temari's My brothers were so cute mode) MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH VICTORY IS MINE!!!!!!

Stewie: HEY THATS MY LINE!!!!

Babygaara: Ooooohhh look at what the bear is doing

Stewie: oh that's is great how did he do that(Clapping happily) HEY DON'T YOU DISTRACT ME!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0000o0l;o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Gaara hurry and answer your question until while Temari's in this mode" kankuro sighed in relief that they were safe behind the sofa

" I can't kill baki-sensie he is my Teacher, My dad is dead so I can't kill him. Yes I hate it when I am paired up to the other boys, I do not let people push me around get your facts straight….. Hmmmm would that start a fire I mean cant' put aluminum in the microwave, and sure I'll kill him NOW GIVE ME DR. PEPPER!"

A fridge full of Dr. Pepper pops in

"Hey you two get over here we have more questions" Temari said after she snapped to reality and grabbed another letter.

" Go ahead and read it I'm getting me a Dr. Pepper" Gaara said as he walked to the fridge

_Poor Kankurou, don't worry I'll give you a kiss._

Okay next questions:  
Temari ever thinking about changing that hairstyle? You're about 18 years old right?  
Kankurou what do you do with the body limbs after your enemy is trapped in Ant and Crow dices them?  
Gaara what do you do all night, if you have insomnia?

_i Mel-chan i_

" What you don't like my hair this way, I like it.. I guess I could change it once in a while, but not now…. Go Kankuro"

A girl comes in and hugs Kankuro

" YAY a kiss for me, any way I have to clean it out and put them body bags every time and wash out all the blood it smells horrible…… Go Gaara"

" I go up on our roof and look at the moon, or I go for walks."

Temari grabs another letter

_Hugs Gaara sorry my fangirlish nature cannot be denied :)_

Anyway, I have a question for the trio; If Suna was somehow destroyed what other village would you live in, if in a village at all?

For Temari; Is the fan you have heavy or not?

For Gaara; I don't have a question but a request, could you bury Kankuro with your sand again please? I find him rather annoying.

Thanks Okena

A girl pops in and hugs Gaara

" DAHM YOU AND YOUR FANGIRLISH WAY'S LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!" Gaara starts to struggle

" I guess we would probably go to the Leaf.. Since they are our strongest allies" Temari answered " Go Gaara"

" YAY!!!!"

" NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kankuro tries to run away but soon was under an even bigger pile of sand

"Ok now that that's done on to the next letter." Temari grabbed another letter

_hey you guys (and girl)_

hey since kankuro is sad ill give him a hug

temari why do you use a fan

and gaara, do you like chocolate, i sure do 

_- __Tarkemelhion_

Girl pops in with a shovel and digs Kankuro out and gives him a hug then disappears

" YAY I'M FREE AND I GOT A HUG YAY ME!!!!!!!!!"

" I use a fan because when I was little I was for some reason fascinated with them… your turn Gaara"

"Yes I like chocolate, but Temari wont let me have any because it makes me hyper."

" I wont to read the next letter" Kankuro grabbed a random letter

_HELLO SAND SIBS !  
I COME BEARING ?'s obiously  
so Garra how often do you beat up Kankouro I Know its spelled wrong and I dont care so hah  
Temari how are yah! I feel your pain boys can be so annoying Oh are you friends with the leaf kunoichi now? How do you feel about the age difference betwwen you and shikamaru? YOU ROCK  
Puppet person I cant believe you got beat up by sasori,got yourself poisoned,then get saved by sakura who in return killed sasori I mean she WAS so weak and you she is younger and she had to save you SAD SAD PATHETIC PERSON but still a fan   
SAND SIBS RULE YEAH_

_- sandsibsrule _

" I beat him up only if he annoys me, or if he gets on Temari's nerves"

" To say which is pretty much 24/7" Temari finished " And thank you, Yes I am good friends with them I just sent Ino another letter, and I really don't care about the age difference between us….. go Puppet person."

" Don't EVER call me that… (reading the letter over) YOUR MEAN!!!!!!" Kankuro cries and runs to a corner to sulk

" Oh boy .. Gaara read another letter while go make him fell better" Temari sighed

_I have another qustion Tamari if um...whats the MOST embarresing thing too happen to you? Kamkuro I think your kool same too you Gaara and Tamari anyway, Kankuro if you had too date a girl from the cast who would it be? same for you Gaara and Tamari NOT Shikamaru tho. if you answer these qustions I'll give you all comefy beds a bathroom and um Tamari I think your cute_

_- __EvilNaruto15_

" Uh the most embarrassing thing would be being stuck with kankuro"

"HEY!!!"

"Just answer your question you dobe"

" Thanks for the compliment, I guess I would Ten-Ten she's kind of nice… Temari"

" Well if not Shikamaru, I would probably be Kiba he reminds me of a puppy…Gaara you have to answer it"

" Uhg.. if have to it would be Hinanta.."

Beds and and bathromm appear

" YAY BEDS" kankuro runs to one and jumps up and down

" WOW Thanks" temari blushses and picks out another letter

_Heyy! I have a question for Kankuro. Can I have your hat? It's cool and I want cat ears X3! That's all._

_ichigopuddin_

" Kankuro answer your question" Temari yelled

"……"

" KANKURO!!!!!"

Toilet flushes and water runs

"Sorry I had to go" Reads the question " NO MY HAT!!...plus don't they sell cat ear head bands at costume stores."

" yeah they do I've seen them.. now read a letter kankuro" temari ordered

Kankuro picked out a letter

_Hope you guys aren't getting cabin-fever from being cooped up in that room all this time…that can't have good results…  
1. Gaara did you feel any remorse after your battle with Lee for breaking his limbs and ruining his dream for like the next fifty-some chapters?!  
2. Kankuro do you ever feel overlooked due to your little brother's ability to attract every fangirl within a ten mile radius?  
3.–Hands Temari a bottle of chloroform- I have a feeling you're gonna need this eventually… things are bound to get out of hand, use it sparingly._

_VoucherMono_

" Well… not right after the fight, but after my battle with Naruto I did…. Dobe"

" Don't call me dobe"

" Just answer your question dobe"

" No I don't…… its bad enough I have to deal with gaara's fangirls anyway… Go Temari"

" Thanks this will come in handy" Pour a little ob the clothe and puts it over Kankuro's nose

" NO!!...PMFPMF…..pmfpmf…pmf.." kankuro soon fades into slumber

" YAY!!!! PEACE!!!!!!!!!" Temari screams for joy then grabs another letter

_Hi! I have a question for all three of you!  
Temari: Where did you get your awsome fan? And, Would you kill anyone of the genin's of Konoha, who would it be?  
Gaara: Glomp M'kay, that's outta my system. Um... Can you tatoo hate on my forehead? Would you kill me if I was a fangirl?  
Kankuro: Can you take off your kitty hat? Gives cereal I'm bored, bye!_

_- __Hisana Kuchiki_

"I got it on the day we had to pick out our weapons….. And I would **Kill that selfconcided witch Ino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Temari raged with fire in her eyes "Your turn Gaara"

Girl pops in and glomps Gaara

" NOT AGAIN!!!! Anyway if you really want me to sure, but it will hurt………. Your sound like a fangirl any way so yes I would kill you… Go Kankuro"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

" Oops I forgot I put him to sleep…… I'll take off his hat" Temari takes off Kankuro's hat " and I'll eat the cereal… you read another letter Gaara"

Gaara picks out another letter

_Okay, first off I would like to say that I love you Gaara and your my fav character and as for questions:  
Temari- Would you ever pursue a relationship with shikamaru if he liked you back?  
Kankuro- What do you look like without your makeup and stupid/freaky hat thing on?  
Gaara- Do you like your siblings?  
One last thing even though i think ur kind of weird Kankuro I feel bad for you so here is a kiss and also one for Gaara and hug too._

_A Falling Angel_

" mmmmmm… How long was I asleep?" Kankuro asked starting to wake up

" Not long enough" Temari whined "Anyway Yes that is if he liked me back your turn Kankuro"

"for what"

" To answer your question"

"Oh (reads over the letter) well my hats already off so ( goes in the bathroom to wash off his face) See this is what I look like with out my hat or my makeup you happy now"

Many girls pop in and take pictures of Kankuro

"what just happened?

"I think those were some of your fans Kankuro" Temari said in a shocked tone

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Babaygaaralover: HOW THE HELL DID THOSE GIRLS GET IN THEIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And why is Kankuro's fangirl numbers riseing, its up to 6,890

Stewie: wow to think, all he had to do was take of the funny hat and that makeup

Babygaaralover: yeah I NO…. Hey what are you still doing here Stewie

0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o

" Well that was just weird, go Gaara"

" I have no choice after all they are the only family I have left.."

A girl pops in and gives kankuro kiss and then Goes to give Gaara a hug then kisses him

"UHG!!!!! Why me …read another letter Kankuro"

Kankuro grabs another letter

_ok its me again but i love u all guys and ty takes some purple face paint yay i feel awesome! ok time for the questions  
_  
_Kankuro(heh hes special cus purple and black rocks!):how come when i showed a pic of u to my cats they purred o.o and can u help me train cus i like fighting puppets_

Gaara: can u use ur sand to scare this racists girl i no shes hating mexicans and spanish ppl

Temari: im coming to suna soon and i was wondering if u could help me find a good hotel to stay at?

Kakashi-vivi U GUYS ARE THE G's OF SUNA!! Lol

" Hey she's back, your welcome and thanks black and purple do rule, Now to answer your. Wait they purred… Your cats are weird and sure when you come to Suna.. Go Gaara"

" Fine I guess so..Temari"

" Alright sure don't got to they suck… Can't wait till you come"Temari picks out another letter

_okay creepy when u said that...um.. what is ur bear's name? kankuro why do u have make-up?? r u gay??_

_ILuvGaara101_

" Hey aren't you the one who asked if I still had my bear, well if you must no his name was Mr. Beary.."

" That's right I remember when you always walked around with him you were SOOOO CUUUTE!!!!!"

" AAAAAHHHH NOT AGAIN BEHIND THE SOFA!!!!!!!!" Gaara and Kankuro both hide behind the sofa once again to hide from their sister annoying my brothers were so cute mode

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o000o0

Babygaaralover: AHHHH MUST- TURN-UP-LUDCRIS (turns up her CD player once more) YES VICTORY IS MINE

Stewie: HEY QUITE USING MY LINE DAHMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Babygaaralover: This little piggy went to market ( playing with Stewie' s toes)

Stewie: NO STOP TICKLING ME WHE DAHMIT… HAHAHA.. I MUST KILL YOU FOR STEALING MY LINES…. HAHAHAHA

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Gaara read a letter until so she'll stop' Kankuro pleaded

Gaara grabed another letter

_HI! -waves- ...sorry I just needed to do that :D Just curious but, how do you all feel about Sandcest? I think it is sick and disturbing... Also Gaara how do you feel about the fact that you have been paired with many of the Naruto girls...and boys. I LOVE YOU GAARA!! Temari...you're cool. Kankuro...I like your hat. :D WAFFLES FOR ALL! -gives waffles-_

Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles

PS: Also -hugs Gaara- :3

" YAY WAFFLES!!!!!!!! " Kankuro screams and starts to eat the waffles

" What is Sandcest?" Gaara asked puzzled

" Uuhh nothing for you to worry about, to answer your question I don't like it at all and I make sure Gaara doesn't see it."

"What do you mean I like Sandcest" kankuro said while eating waffles

" TEMARI WHAT THE HELL IS SANDCEST?"

"Like I said before Gaara nothing for you to worry about, why don't you answer your question"

" Fine, for your information I hate it why do you people have to pair me up with everyone they even pair me up with that emo kid."

"Hey, they even pair you up with mmpft (Temari covered his mouth with the chloroform clothe once again)…hmpftmpft.."

" Ok onto the next letter" Temari grabbed another letter

_OH MY GOD ITS KANKURO!! glomps and kisses before glomping gaara and kissing him  
A question for Kankuro, when you are wraped up posing as your puppet...how do you breath when your in the bandages. Also how the hell do you wrap your self up in the first place? DO you get help? This one is for Gaara, When every one is asleep what do you do to pass the time?_

_Psycotic Rabid Fangirl_

A girl pops in and glomps and Kisses Kankuro in his while he slept then went to go glomp and kiss Gaara then disappeared

"UGH WHY!!!!"

"Well since Kankuro is asleep I'll answer for him, the paper is thin enough to where he can breath, and no he doesn't get help from anyone else that's all apart of his justu … Go Gaara."

" Hey I answered this question already I said I go up on the roof and I look at the moon or I will go for a walk through the village…. Read another letter Temari"

Temari grabs another letter

_Ok tell Kankuro that he's my favourite character and I'll give him a kiss and Some chocolates. Oh, and Tell Temari that I made this comic that evryone in my class likes, and she and Kankuro are the main characters._

P.s. It's a very sad comic

_Vanessa_

"CHOCOLATE" Kankuro screams wakeing up at the sound of sweets

A girl pops in and gives him a kiss and the chocolates

"Thank I'm glad I'm your favorite character… wow chocolates and a kiss YAY ME!!!"

" Well thanks for putting me in your comic post on the internet so I can read it." Temari reaches for another letter

" well that's all the letters for now'

"I'll eat these chocolates later (puts them in the fridge) lets whose turn is it to ask for more questions.." Kankuro asked

" Its your turn Gaara" Temari answered

" No way."

"Gaara"

"No" Crosses his arms

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Babygaaralover: Temari needs a feather

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

A feather pops up beside Temari, she starts grin evily. She picks up the feather and walked to stand right in front of where her baby brother was sitting.

"Gaara say it (holding up the feather and twirling it)"

"AAHH ..OK…OK JUST DON'T (sighing) Pleases ask more questions"

Temari hugs Gaara " See that wasn't so hard now was it"

Gaara just mumbles dahm pathetic weakness under his breath

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

babygaaralover: YAY ME !!! THANKS FOR ASKING QUESTIONS!!!!!!

Stewie: OOH OOH!! Can I say it please? Please?PLEASE?

Babygaaralover: Sure Stewie since you only going to be hear for this chapter

Stewie: YES! BYE BYE BOOOOOS YAAAAAY I SAID IT!!!!!!!

Babygaara: KAIWAI YOUR SO CUUUUUTE (hugs Stewie) Til next time


	4. Temari gets a hug YAY!

YAY!!!!!!

The next chapter is here

And sorry Stewie fans He's not here

But don't worry he may come back soon later on

Any who here is the next chapter

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Temari I'm bored did more letters come yet?" Kankuro whined

"No not ye… (Cut off as a pile of letters showed up on the coffee table) Here they are"

"Alright I get to read the first one" Kankuro grabs a letter

_Hey this is great i have a question._

_Kankurou: I love the hat though im a boy in not gay i just like it.If you had your pick which Konoha girl would you go out with._

_Gaara: You Rule! I see you with hinata. anyway when the kanji love was implanted in your forhead did it hurt and now that you see your ways after narutos fight why is it still there._

_Temari: I LOVE YOU! your my favorite and most beautifulist girls i know. My question is if naruto came to you after time skip and wanted to be with you also he has been watching you since the chuunin exams but had an eye for sakura also.Then wanted to be with you now what would you do. Would you turn him down for shikamaru and crush his heart or give him a chance to be happy with you._

_Uzumaki-Takumi_

"Thanks, Should I believe that 'I'm not gay part', any way I answered this already it would be Ten-Ten…. Go bro"

"Thanks, but Hinata has a crush on Naruto so I disagree with that, Yes it I did that with my sand and its still there because it's not a tattoo, it's a sever injury that will never go away…. Your turn Temari"

"Wow thanks I'm glad I'm your favorite. Well that brat did look kind of cute so maybe if Shikamaru doesn't like but other wise I would choose Shikamaru" She Grabs another letter

_Hello I have watched the sand sibling stories and I have to ask did garra really get arrested for drugs and temari had to bail him out for 10,0 and Garra went on emotional rampage nearly killing the whole village after he learned his bear was going to be taken away for punishment_

_sandsibsrule_

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!! THOSE PEOPLE ON YOUTUBE MAKE THOSE STORIES UP!!!!!!!!!" Gaara raged with anger

"DAMMIT THOSE PEOPLE ARE **DEAD!!!!!!!!**" Temari Raged with fire in her eyes "Kankuro read another Letter

_Kankuro u never answered my question! r u gay?!?! Temari has gaara ever huged u and can u put kankuro back to sleep? gaara in the times u do sleep, do u get bed hair? and is the sand demon inside u a pervert? oh -hug and kiss gaara- heehee sorry. u r just too damn AWSOME!!_

_ILuvGaara101_

"WHAT? I AM NOT GAY!!!!!"

"You no the only time Gaara ever hugged me was when we were little, I'm the one who hugs him now...Oh Kankuro"

"NOO!!!! Not that Sleeping stuff again use on Gaara… (Runs away)"

"Gaara answer your question while I try to put kankuro to sleep (Runs after Kankuro)"

"Yes I do sometimes get bed hair, and yes he is a pervert"

**"_I AM NOT!!!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT"_**

"Oh yeah then why do think my sister is hot"

**"Not my fault she is"**

"Oh sure… Temari did you get him"

Temar had finally tackled Kankuro on one of the beds "Yes Now read another letter"

Gaara picks out another letter

_HI! Tamari u ROCK! ok a question for all since i'm parylized from the neck down and im comeing to Suna can i stay with you guy? and will you help take care of me? oh yeah...um...Tamari i think your WAY cute and if you like my personality will you go uot with me? your biggest fan EvilNaruto15 _

P.S.you all are the best!  
P.P.S.im thinking of changing my name witch outa these three are best? DemonicAngel, AngelicDemon or RockStarAngel?

"Hey thanks for the compliment, but sorry to say that I like Shikamaru. Well I do like your personality though" Temari stated "And sorry, but we couldn't stay with us, but we would put in one of our nicest hospital and make sure you are well taken care. we would come and visit you each day, and oh I like DemonicAngel , what about you Gaara"

"AngelicDemon"

0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BabyGaaralover: Ooh ooh ooh Chose DemonicAnge!!! CHOSE DEMONICANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00ooo0oooo0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Temari picks another letter

_ok... my turn!  
temari- whats the point of bringing that fan everywhere, it has to at least a little anoyying?  
Konkuro- I feel like giving you a hug gives hug and chokes konkuro to death)oops... _

and Gaara... I'm one of your greatest fans! i don't think people should of treaten you so bad when you were little. they deserve to die as much as sasuke, can you kill him for me? since i know you don't like being hugged and i think i killed konkuro i will give you a death glare filled with love! and just imagining me hugging you will be enough!! i think you and sakura should hook up, your like soalmates. CAN I CALL YOU MY PANDA-CHAN! oh can i interveiw you some time, i'm the leader of the gaara fanclub of illinois and i would and the others would just be full of happiness if you let us!hehehe could you please kill hiashi he like is so mean to hinata.. I'LL GIVE YOU A NEW TEDDY BEAR! oh and tell shino i think he rocks!  
-fallenangel

_ART IS A BANG!_

"Well it does start to get annoying at first, but I get use to it. I carry it around because you never know when you will be attacked by the enemy……"

Girl pops in and almost kills Kankuro with her death hug "oops" and disappears

"Well thank for your sympathy it is much appreciated… Sure most definitely I will kill that emo kid…. HELL NO I WILL NOT HOOK UP WITH THAT GIRL!! And no you can not call me Panda-chan, sure you can interview me just tell me when and where… Sure I will kill this Hiashi… No thanks I will keep my old one… I will tell shino when we go to the Leaf village" Gaara fell back on the couch breathing hard Sudenly a girl pops in and gives him an evil glare full of love" AAHHH GO AWAY!!!!!" She then disappears sad

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Babygaaralover: Hey where are you I am Springfield IL and I am a Gaara fan too…

If you Have any Request for something to do to Gaara just ask (like tickle him, pinch his cheeks ect.) Bye….. And that was mean Gaara I'm gonna have to pinch your cheeks for that

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"OW OW OOOOWWWW!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!"

"Gaara what's wrong?" asked a concerned Teamari

Something pinched my cheeks again, but this time even harder"

"What happened, and why does my back hurt?" asked a wakening Kankuro

" the reason why your back hurts is because some girl gave you a death hug, and now something or someone has pinched Gaara's cheeks again" about to put a clod clothe on Gaara's cheeks

"OW!! TEMARI THAT HURTS!"

"I'm sorry Gaara, but I have to put it there so your cheeks won't swell, now hold these clothes to your cheeks for awhile, and I will go ahead and read another letter." Temari grabs another letter

_ok...hemhem i luved your story. and i would like to ask a few q's for the sibs. _

Kunkuro: ok...first, i have to get this out of my system...steals kunkuro's cat hat, and puts it on head do you use ANY jutsu at all that does not involve friggen puppets? and my classmate said that he was dropped on the head in the washrom, so where were you dropped?  
Temari: i just noticed that you hair does look like pinapples? can you do me a few favors? first: put your hair down. second: whak kunkuro. and third: show me how to put up my hair like that!  
Gaara: omg can you lend me Mr. Beary? i'm sad...  
p.s. chocolate cookies for all of you!

_waterlily227_

Girl pops in and steals Kankuro's hat then disappears

"Hey my hat... Give it back (whining), yes I do use other jutsus and why are you asking me this last question…. (Sniffs) NOW GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!!!!!!! I WANT IT BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"To answer your last question he was dropped once in the nursery, then again in the living room" Temari answered "Well they do look like pineapples, sure I'll take my hair down (takes hair down) there." Suddenly a bunch of men popped in with Cameras taking pictures

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Babygaaralover: WHAT THE HELL!!!!! OH NO YOU GUYS DON'T!!(Presses a button that's labeled emergency trap door spell)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Suddenly the floor disappears and all the men with cameras fall in.

"What were those guys taking pictures of me, and were those alligators down that hole."

"I think so (takes clothe of cheeks) that feels better." Gaara sighed in relief

"Well anyway sure I'll do it only to shut him up about his hat" goes over and whacks Kankuro in the head "There you go and sure just tell me when and where... go Gaara."

"NO NO NOOOOOO!!!!!! HE'S MY BEAR!!!! GET YOUR OWN AND CALL HIM Mr. Beary"

Chocolate cookies pop up on the table

"OOOH cookies" Gaara starts to reach for one and then the plate of cookies disappear

"HEY!!!!"

"Not now Gaara wait until we are done with Questions for today" Temari said as she put the cookies in the fridge " Kankuro read another letter"

Kankuro grabs a letter

_Hey!  
Gaara:gives hug Who do you admire tthe most in the series?  
Kankuro: You look so much better without the face paint and retarded hat. So get rid of them, kay! hugs and kisses Kankuro  
Temari: Fave girl on the show next to Hinata. Don't let Gaara push you around.XD_

_FlowerGirl_

Girl pops in and gives Gaara a Hug

"No not again will you fan girls quite hugging me"

"Hey ladies tickle him instead" Kankuro whispers "Just answer your question little bro"

"Fine it would be…. Um… Naruto probably… since he beat wanting to protect his friends and plus he and I are pretty much the same… Go kankuro"

"Thanks for the compliment and no I will not get rid of them" Girl pops in and gives him a hug and a kiss then pops out "YAY!!! A HUG AND A KISS FOR MEEEE!!!! GO SIS!"

"Thanks for the compliment… don't worry with this (holds up feather) he wont, plus he wouldn't anyway... Thanks though…" Grabs another letter

_Garra why does it seem that it took 100 somthing episodes for them to realize that if your sand got wet you cant use it anymore  
oh props to the best kazekage ever  
Temari how did you feel when your brother became kazekage  
oh kankuro how many puppets do you have hey are cool  
heres a hot tub and a magical fridge that can give you any food you ask for_

_sandsibsrule_

The magical fridge pops up and the hot tub

"Wow thanks for the fridge and the hot tub, Gaara answer your question" Temari squealed while being excited by the hot tub

"I don't know, but come to think of it I never thought that water could affect my sand… I mean there are not any big bodies of water near our village… Thanks for the compliment... Go Temari.."

"Well at first I was a little worried, I thought it may have been to much work for him, but I didn't need to so far he is doing very well, of course with help from me and kankuro of course.. Kankuro."

"I have at least two… I'll read the next letter." Grabs another letter

_I AM BACK! _

OH! Ok this is for Gaara

Come on you have to agree , gaara and rock lee make the perfect Yaoi couple! YOU KNOW IT! Come on Gaara admit it !

Kankurou and Temari: Do you agree? I DO!

p.s. Remeber last time where i baked you muffins...yeah... i think i may have accidentaly used chocolate laxatives insted of chocolate chips...sorry -)

_- __mangafreak1310_

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! IT'S SICK AND WRONG!!!!!!!!! NEVER IN A TRILLION YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs

"I think I am going to be sick" Kankuro groaned

"EEEEWWWWW EWEWEWEWEWEWWWEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Temari screamed "wait Kankuro did you eat those muffins"

"Yeah I ate all of them (stomach churns) Oh no." runs to the bathroom

"Ok I will get another letter" Temari grabs another letter

_Hello! It's me again!!  
Thanks for answering my questions, but I have some more:  
Kankuro: I have to say that I think you actually look decent without the makeup and hat on you should leave them off more often. Anyway for my question, what do you like to do besides play with your doll/puppets? lol  
Temari: Do you have any baby pics of Gaara and if so can I have some?  
Gaara: I have to say it again, I LOVE YOU! Have you ever had a girlfriend/boyfriend and if so who? If not then who would you want to date?_

_- __A Falling Angel_

"Thanks… I some times hang out with my friends.. Go sis."

"Sure just give me your address, I have one from when he held his Teddy bear and it was to big for him and one with me holding him"

"Stay away from me you crazy fan girl…… No and No I will not date anyone ever."

" Gaara you read a letter this time" temari ordered

Gaara grabs a letter

_Hi! I have a question for all three of you.  
If you could be any character from Inuyasha, who would you be? I've been called Kagura and Temari for they're awsomeness.  
Ps: Temari can you be my big sis?  
Pss: What did you think of being paired with Gaara in so many stories Temari? -Hands sand repellent- I think you gonna need that.  
Ps: Teh Sand Sibs PWN all! D  
Ps: -Glomps Kankuro and Gaara-  
Hisana Kuchiki_

" I would be Sango" temari stated " Gaara"

"Sessomaru… Kankuro"

"Kouga… back to you Temari"

"Sure I'll be your big sis….. I only like the ones when they have us bonding (Sand repellant) Uhh thanks but no thanks (tosses it)"

"Temari what did she mean by you being paired with me"

"Oh nothing Gaara don't worry about it"

Girl pops in Glomps Kankuro then Glomps Gaara and pops out

"YAY I'VE BEEN GLOMPED AGAIN!!!!!"

Temari grabs another letter

_I needed to write again,  
Gaara: your the best character on the show, who do u think would be a close second. (Glomps gaara again and hugs him,then hits Kankuro over the head with mallet) that's what u get kitty boi  
Temari: What's the cutest Gaara story u know  
(kisses and glomps gaara for last time)  
i LOVE U GAARA!!_

_- __Doomedangel_

"Probably Kakashi... Temari"

"It would be Little Gaarakun,kun by Deeply Inspired"

Girl pops in hugs Gaara then takes out her mallet and hits Kankuro " That's what u get kitty bio" she says and Kisses and Glomps Gaara before she pops out.

"No she did it two times this time WHY ME!!!" Gaara whined

"Ow what was that for" Kankuro whined

"I'll read another letter" Temari grabs a letter

_Hi Peeples!  
Temari, -hugs- sorry you were getting left out,:) now, is the fan heavy or not, cuz it has metal and all... yah.heres some cookies for you and NOT your brothers. :P  
gaara, what is that writing on your gourd, i cant read japanese so, please tell me. Please? ill give u cookies!  
kankurou, I HATE U U LITTLE WEIRDO WITH THE FACE PAINT! AND PURPLE IS UGLY! -kicks in shin rely hard-  
oh, and why are u so idiotic and y do u act on impulse without thinking?_

_Wolfsrock32_

Some person walks in and hugs Temari

"Hey thanks for the hug and yeah some what heavy..YAY! My own batch of cookies"

While in the bathroom thanks to the laxative muffins he ate Kankuro comes only to be yelled at by the same person that popped in "**I HATE U U LITTLE WEIRDO WITH THE FACE PAINT! AND PURPLE IS UGLY!" **then the person kicks him and pops out.

"OW! Why are they beating me up?"

"I don't know what did you do?" Gaara asked curiousely

"I didn't do anything" Kankuro whined

Temari just grabbed another letter as a sudden chill went through her spine "I beet read this to myself first" she thought

_Hi again! Sandcest is when people pair you all with each other. I saw a fic where Kankuro and Temari were paired with each other...I could't sleep for three days. Kankuro why do you always wear your hat and makeup? What kind of music do you all like? -hugs Gaara- :D _

Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles

Temari then throw it away

"Temari what did it say?" Kankuro asked still in pain

" it was blank (whispers) Sorry Bella- QueenOfTehWaffles but think about do you really want Gaara's mind corrupted with this stuff he could turn into another Kankuro or be scared for life (done whispering) OK kankuro you read the next letter"

Kankuro grabs a letter

_YAY! Thank you guys for answering my questions! I have some more for you all! _

Gaara: -Hugs Gaara again- I only hug you because I know deep down you really like it! -Hugs again- Oh, and don't worry, you aren't missing out on anything by not knowing what Sandcest is. -Hugs again- Hehe...

Temari: Protect Gaara from the horrors of Sandcest! Don't let Kankuro corrupt Gaara's mind!

Kankuro: DON'T CORRUPT GAARA'S MIND!

Anyways, great chapter babygaaralover! I'll try and update my story as soon as I can! -Hugs Gaara one last time- Until next time my little Gaara! Then you will be hugged even more! You know you love the attention!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero

Girl pops in and hugs

"Ahh Not you again quit hugging me, and like it"

The Girl hugs him again

"What is this Sandcest..? And quit hugging me"

The girl hugs him again

"AHHH!"

"Don't worry I will" temari said while glareing at Kankuro

"WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO MEAN TO ME!!!!!? And why do these people talk to this babygaaralover who isn't even here"

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Babygaaralover: thanks Pooh Bear

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

The girl hugs Gaara one last time then pops out

"DAHM YOU!!!"

Temari grabs another letter

_Gaara, you're still so young and innocent to know things like Sandcest. And what do you mean you like Sandcest, Kankurou, do you really like to be paired up with... cover Gaara's eyes and ears Temari or Gaara? Creepy. _

Here's a question for all of you. What do you really think honestly think about Uzumaki Naruto? Would you ever consider him as family?

_i Mel-chan i_

Girl pops in and covers Gaara's eyes and ears

"HEY!!!"

The girl Yells at Kankuro then leaves

"What was that all about" Gaara asked

"Nothing for you to worry about... basically he's ok and I would just see him as a good allie… I don't need another little brother... Kankuro"

"He's some what of a brat, but he is there when you need help, and I do not want another sibling nagging on me….. Gaara"

"Basically what those two said"

"O.k. that' it…… who said it last time?" temari asked

"I did… only because you threatened me" Gaara answered

"Fine I'll do it this time… please ask more questions (whispers) and go easy on Kankuro just a little"

"Temari can I eat those cookies now"

"Go ahead Gaara don't eat too many… I guess I'll eat my batch"

Temari and Gaara go to the fridge to find two empty plates

"HEY WHERE DID ALL THE COOKIES GO!!!!!!!?" Gaara raged

Kankuro tries to sneak away while wiping all the crumbs off

"KANKUROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Temari yelled "GAARA BURRY HIM GOOD THIS TIME AFTER I'M DONE!!!"

"My Pleasure"

Temari hits kankuro 10 times with her fan or at least to when he fell unconscious and then Gaara buried him in a pile of sand.

"Good thing that one person gave us this magical fridge…. I feel like pizza what about you gaara?" temari asked

"Sausage thin crust"

Temari and Gaara ate their pizzas happily while a unconscious Kankuro was under a big pile of sand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Kankuro magically pops in where Babygaaralover was

Kankuro: hey where am I and who is that?

Babygaaralover: Sorry that took so long I had a busy weekend but don't worry people I won't be late next time. Next week is spring break.

YAAAAY MEEEE!!!!!!!

Kankuro: TICKLE GAARA EVERYBODY!!!!!!!

Babygaaralover: Hey how did you get out of the sand pile? Get over here (pulls out Malet-sama)

Kankuro: AAAAAHHHHH ITS MALET-SAMA (RUNS AWAY)

Babygaaralover: HEY GET BACK HERE!!!!! (CHASES AFTER HIM WITH MALET-SAMA IN HAND) BYE BYE BOOOOOOS


	5. Cookies, Cookies and Cookies

YAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You people have more Questions.

YAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!

I you no if it wasn't for you guys this story wouldn't be happening so fast

YAAAAAY!!!!!

Here is the next chapter enjoy

YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" UUUUUHHHHHHH my head why can't I move?… Oh yeah I'm under a pile of sand well better start digging." Kankuro starts to dig his way out of the big pile of sand

" Man that pile was really big this time." Kankuro looks around only to find his brother and sister asleep on two of the beds. " Oh sure they sleep soundly while I lie under a pile of sand." Start to slide down the pile

"Hhhhmmmmm…. Oh you finally got out of the sand pile," Temari noticed while waking up.

Then suddenly a pile of letters pop up on the coffee table

" Allright More letters to read." Kankuro ran to a sofa and Temari followed

" I'll read the first one" Kamkuro picked out a letter

_ok , i have a question _

How come Gaara AND Kankuro dont have eyebrows , but Temari does?  
I really dont think Rock Lee could have stole both your eyebrows...could he?

_mangafreak1310_

" All right well you see…." Kankuro was suddenly cut off by his sister

" I'll answer this and you go wake up Gaara" Temari ordered

Kankuro just started mumble angrily " Stupid older sister why did I have to have an older sister' while he went to wake up his brother

" Now to answer your question, You see since Gaara controls sand it sometimes would rub up against his face and thus bit by bit his eye brow fell off, and with kakuro hi played to much with his friends when he was younger, so he face would hit the sandy floor so you should be able to figure out the rest,"

" Hey Temari" Temari turned around to find a still sleeping Gaara on kankuro's back

" He wouldn't wake up" Kankuro said as he laid Gaara on one of the sofa's

" Oh he is Going to, Kankuro read another letter" Temari ordered as she went to the sofa Kankuro had layed Gaara on.

Kankuro picked out a letter

_I've got a question for you guys. _

Temari: Would you change Shkamaru's hairstyle, if he let you? What would you change it to?

Kankuro: Do you have any preferences to Hinata? Because there seem to be many fans of that pairing... I'm not exactly a fan of KankxHina but I wanted to know... and if you answer it truthfully I'll give you a hug...

Gaara: my friend is a rabid fangirl of yours, (Sorry Kankuro-san) and what she told me one time inspired this question: What is the best technique for escaping from fangirls? Because I happen to know that the teleportation jutsu comes in handy for a lot of male ninjas... But I figure your style is more sand-based...

Thanks for answering! leaves cookies and then kisses Kankuro on the cheek

_KakaIruluver4ever_

" AHHH…. AHHH TEMARI STOP!!!!!! NO DON'T NOT THERE!!!!!!!"

" Wake up Gaara."

"I AM AWAKE….QUIT IT!!!!!"

"HEY YOU TWO WE HAVE MORE QUESTIONS COME ON!!!!!!! TEMARI YOUR FIRST!!!!!!" Kankuro yelled

" ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!!!!!!" Temari yelled she grabbed the letter and read it "I would probably just take it down think about it he would probably have more fan girls….. Go Kankuro"

" No I don't why would people pair me up with her any way, she is kind of cute though, But NOOOOOO!!!!"

Girl pops in and gives him a hug

" Go Gaara"

"(Yawns) One Keep your friend far away from me.. Two I put a sand clone in my place.. Three keep being a Kankuro fan"

" YES A NOTHER FAN !!!!!"

A plate of cookies pop up on the table and the same girl comes back and gives Kankuro a kiss on the cheek

" Alright my first kiss of the day"

" What ever I want to go back to sleeeeeeep" Gaara falls over on the sofa he was sitting

" I'll read the next letter" Temari grabs another letter

_Hello -Random closet appears near the corner of the room- I was just wondering if Gaara accually like Rock Lee as a friend...Oh and before I forget -hits Gaara over the head with a stick- That was for hurting Lee...-Grabs Kankuro and runs to closet...random thumps ect-_

_Psycotic Rabid Fangirl_

Closet appears out of nowhere in the corner

" Whoa it happened, Gaara ask your question" Kankuro said just so he could see his brother get hit with a stick

" Yes I do see Lee as a friend, but when he starts his crazy and annoying nice guy stuff then I never heard of him."

Girl comes out of the closet and hits Gaara in the head with a stick " that was for hurting Lee" She scolds then grabs Kankuro and go to the closet

" OOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!" SHEE THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!! IF YOU REMEMBER I DID THAT BACK WHEN I WAS DEADLY KILLER!!!!!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Babaygaaralover: Hey don't hit Gaara in the head, that's what suppose to happen to Kankuro, if you want to punish him just pinch his cheeks. Also keep it down in that closet after the next question you have to come out.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Temari grabs another letter ignoring the noise in the closet

-cries- none of my hugs are getting to Gaara. :( -hugs Gaara- Oh ok I will never mention...um..."that thing"ever again. What kind of music do you all like? Gaara do you ever feel guilty that you almost ruined Lee's ninja career by crushing his legs? -gives waffles-

- Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles

Girl pops in crying and gives Gaara a hug

"Quite hugging me and what is this thing that you talking about"

"Thank you Bella" Temari sighs with relief

" What are you two talking about"?

" Nothing for you to worry about Gaara, oh I like Punk rock and some hip-hop like Cherish they rock"

" I like punk rock and classic rock only… Kankuro answer this question.."

"(In the closet) ahhahaha that tickles, (comes out of the closet) I like Punk rock as well and Rap"

Closet disappears

"What were you doing in there?"

"Well if you must know I was…(he was cut off by an I will kill stare from Temari with her eyes glowing red and fire flaring in the background)…. I….was being hugged the whole time."

"Then why were you saying 'that tickles'?"

"Well she then all of a sudden she raspberried my stomach before she left"

" Any way (Temrai interrupted before Gaara could say anything else) lets answer some more, Kankuro you read the next letter."

Kankuro picks out another letter

hi!  
okay starting with the questions!  
Gaara : Whats your teddy bears name?  
Temari : You rock! If you could have any guy in the cast other than gaara and kankuro for your brothers who would they be and why?  
Kankuro : -kisses- -bear hugs- I LOVE YOU! . why do you rock so much?  
Gaara : -hugs- I LOVE YOU TOO!

--morbidmusic

" I answered this already His name is Mr. Beary.. Go Temari"

" I would never trade for Gaara, but if I had to I would choose Kiba because he reminds me of a puppy and Naruto only because he became so cut in the shippuden saga…. Go Kankuro."

Girl's pops in kisses and Bear hugs Kankuro saying I love you

" Whoa.. I guess because I just do or all my fans wouldn't be coming here and giving me hugs and kisses"

She then goes over and gives Gaara hug Saying I love you too

" AHH NO!!!…(STRUGGLING) GO BACK TO HUGGING KANLURO!!!!"

The girl then disappears

"Gaara you read the next letter" Temari ordered

Gaara picks out another letter

_hugs gaara hi just wondering has gaara ever gotten sick? waves at gaara i'm ur biggest fan gaara, i got like a shrine of u in my room im going to hug u again, just dont be mean ;; ur not the only one with a horrible childhood! i was abused ;; dont blame me for my brain damage! hugs gaara again, but uses magical powers to keep hold noone will ever get me off u ;; only i can!_

_MiraiTrunksLove_

Girl pops in and hugs Gaara

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!" Gaara yells

" He did get sick once only because Kankuro had caught it before and past it on to get Gaara"

" Why Does every thing have to be my fault" kakuro whines

"Because you were the one who got caught in the rain on your way back from a mission"

"Hey its not my fault there weren't any caves or inns around!"

The girl then waves at and gaara saying that she was his biggest fan and that she had a shrine of him in her room.

"You don't have to wave at and … GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR JUST LIKE ALL THOSE OTHER CRAZY OBSESSED FAN GIRLS I HAVE!!!!!!!"

The girl hugs Gaara then starts to glow a purple light and she was still hugging Garaa

" HEY LET GO !!!! (Starts to struggle) No she used some sort of ninjustu or spell SHE WONT GET OF ME!!!!!!"

"Well it did say in the letter that only she can get herself of," Temari stated

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0

Babygaaralover: wait a minute don't I have some of that disspell dust some where (starts looking through her potion closet) No that's not it… oh here it is…. (Looks in the jar)…. uh oh the jars empty Garra have to order some more (goes to there two more jar should do me… Sorry Gaara they wont be here until next chapter. Till then you're stuck with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… GAARA STUCK WITH ONE OF HIS CRAZY FAN GIRLS…. Wait, which means with your arms being hugged like that you can't use your sand (start to grin evilly)"

"Why are you smiling like that Kankuro?"

"Oh nothing lil bro, I'll read the next letter"

Kankuro grabs another letter

_Sand siblingsyou three are easily the strongest genin team to have been created in any of the hidden villages, with the exception of the sannin team, before I ask the questions thought,hugs Temari, shakes Gaara's hand, and shakes Kankuro's hand. now on to the questions  
temari:If Gaara ever made you mad what would you do?  
Kankuro:It must be bad fighting with puppets against someone who knows fire jutsu, also you know you lok like a Kabuki(Sp?)warrior or performer whichever it is  
Gaara:how do you fee about one of my stories in which you and my oc are friends and you have emotions other than hate _

p.s.:I hate my keyboard , so, sorry for any spelling mistakes and I made a cake for Temari and Gaara and for Kankuro I made some armor so he doesn't get hurt by the countless people who hate him for some reason.

_Ninjouzata_

Guy pops in hugs Temari and shakes kankuro and Gaara's hands then disappears

" Wow thanks for the complement, and I would probably just take Mr. Beary away.. Go Kankuro"

" YES ITS HORRIBLE I ALWAYS HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH OR IF LUCK I ALWAYS HVE TO WASH THE SCORCH MARKS OFF!!!!!!!!!! Oh and that's what they do call me people who use the ninja puppet art… Go gaara"

" I really don't like stories like that but some are ok (still struggleing) WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!!!!!"

The girl just giggles and shakes her head say she will never let go

Then some armour pops in and a cake

"Thanks this will come in handy…OHH chocolate cake"

" I will read another letter and Gaara just try to ignore her, oh and let me put this cake and these cookies in the fridge"

_Temari puts the cake and cookies in the fridge and then comes back and grabs another letter_

_hiya thanks for answering my q's in chap 3_

_temari what is your fave food_

_gaara is it handy being able to control sand_

_and -gives kankuro medical kit- yay u r awesome i dont know why so many ppl hate u **hug**_

_Tarkemelhion_

"My favorite food would definitely be cakes… Go Gaara"

"My sand does come in handing…especially for making clones to get away from fan girls"

Girl pops in and gives Kankuro a medical kit and gives him a hug

"Yay this will most definitely come in handy if I don't put my armour on in time thanks"

"Alright next letter" Temari grabs another letter

_Hello all!  
Thank you guys! You all totally rock my socks! I come baring gifts this time. For Temari some ear plugs, I have a feeling you might need these later you know to block out some annoying siblings not mentioning any names. For Kankuro, more hugs and kisses and your own plate of cookies so you don't have to steel Temari and Gaaras. For Gaara I didn't really know what to get you so here's is money you can go buy something nice. _

Now for questions!!  
Temari: Here is my address, Gaara sounds addorable can't wait for those pics. Who could you ever picture Gaara with like as a girlfriend/boyfriend?  
Kankuro: Do you like anyone?  
Gaara: You have to pick someone, I mean you are what 12 or 13 you do have hormones and you are a teenager in puberty you have to be attracted to someone. But if you are asexual and you had to pick someone or die of the face of the earth who would it be?  
Gives out kisses, hugs, and glompings to Gaara!  
Bye bye!!

_A Falling Angel_

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Knock Knock)

Babygaaralover: who is that (opens the door to a person who has a package for her)?

Mail women: Hi there here's your package (hands babygaaralover the package) have a good day

Babygaaralover: thanks (closes the door and opens the package) wow it's the disspell dust alright now where did my invisible blanket get to (grabs invisible blanket and pops in the room ands sprinkles dust on the fan girl hugging Gaara then pops out) There it should be working in three…..two….. one…."

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0oo0oo0oo0o0o

The girl hugging Gaara then starts to flash blue and her grip loosens off of Gaara and then she pops out

"YES I'M FREE!!!! FREEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Gaara runs around the room happily and then running for the fridge full of Dr. Pepper " ahh that's feels good my thought was beginning to feel dry.' Gaara happily sips his soda while he sits back down on the sofa

" Any way thanks for your address I'll be sure to send them to you once we are done with questions for today… And I think Hinata as a girlfriend and (whispers this part) Naruto or Lee as boyfriend (stops whispering)… and thanks for the ear plugs… go Kankuro"

" Hey I answered this already I said I have a crush on Ten-Ten… Go Gaara"

" I am not answering your question at all I would rather die then answer a question like that.. thanks for the money though (counts it) Sweet sixty bucks"

The girl who asked the questions pops in kisses, hugs and glomps Gaara then pops out

" UUUHHHHGG!!!! I FINALLY GET THAT ONE CRAZY FAN GIRL OFF OF ME AND THEN ANOTHER COMES AND DOES THE SAME THING!!!!!!!!"

"Well at least she didn't hang on to you like the last one did" Temari pointed out

"Good point next letter"

" You read the next letter Gaara"

"Fine (then notices his soda was gone) HEY THAT GIRL TOOK MY SODA!!!!!!"

" Why would she want to take your soda Gaara?"

" I don't know, but after I read this letter I am going to get another one"

Gaara grabs a letter

_gaara: -hug gaara- i want u to hug temari.  
temari: why is kankuro so retated?  
kankuro: i wnat u to give gaara a hug _

_DesertsDemon_

Girl pops in and hugs Gaara

" Not again Why me?"

"Come on now Gaara give me a hug" Temari cued

"UUUHHHG" Gaara sluggishly walks over to his sister and gives her a hug

" See that wasn't so bad (she keeps hugging him)"

"Temari let go of me"

"Sure just let me answer my question first, any way I have said this like what five times already he was dropped on his head… twice (lets go of Gaara) ….Go Kankuro"

" Oohhhhh little broooooother (opens his arms)"

" NO NO AND HELL NO!!!!!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"

" Come on Gaara we have to hug"

"NO!! NO!!!! AND NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Kankuro uses his chakra strings and makes Gaara like a puppet and makes him walk over to him

"DHAM YOU KANKURO!!!!!

" Don't worry Gaara its just a hug (wraps his arms around Gaara) see (Then starts to wiggle his finger at Gaara's rib cage"

"NO STOP!!!! AHHHHAHA THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU HUGGING!!!!! ME STOOP AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! TEMARI!!!!!!"

" KANKURO!!!!! (Comes up behind kankuro and hits in the head with her fan)"

"Sorry just couldn't help myself.. I saw the opportunity"

" Yeah Well there went your opportunity and here comes my revenge" Gaara then put kankuro under yet another huge pile of sand " there I feel happy now"

" Let me get another letter"

Temari picks out another letter

_hi again  
Gaara can you please kill me? life is to painfull  
Tamari if Gaara said no please kill me  
Kankuro if they both said no please kill me i hate myself please and Kakuro i think your cool sorry for everyone bashing you and please kill me_

_EvilNaruto15_

" No..I will not kill those who beg me… Temari"

" To put it bluntly…. NO… kankuro"

"Let me think…hmmm…….hmmmm…..hmmmmmmmm….. Oh yeah HELL NO!!!!!"

Temari grabs another letter

_This is a pretty freakin good story! I LUV IT! As for questions... _

1. Temari, would you ever consider wearing Hello Kitty slogans?  
2. Gaara, if you participated in a 'Got Milk' ad, what would you say?  
3. Kankuro, which do you like better: Duck Hunt, or Pac-Man?

_Deeply Inspired_

" I wear the pajamas… Gaara"

"Isn't it obvious I would say 'got milk'…… Go Kankuro"

"I like Duck Hunt… I get to shoot the ducks …. YAY SHOOT THE DUCKS!!!!"

" O.K (gets the chloroform) Time for a nap Kankuro"

"What no not that sleeping stuff again (mouth gets covered by the chloroformed clothe) hmpf …hmmmmnmhmnpf….hmmmm hmm hm .zzzzzzzzz"

" Well let's get another letter" Temari grabs another letter

_Yo hey im jessica and i wanted to know somethings! _

Temari : I THINK YOU ARE SO COOL! aheam but really! you are so cool! but it was mean what you did to tenten when you fighted! (i know thats not a word!)

KanKuro : um Hi I think you look better without the hat but hey ITS KITTY EARS! gives KanKuro a big hug while stealing his hat! HA HA know you cant were it!

GARRA : What up! um do you like the pairings sakuraxyou ?  
cause there are some real good ones that are so cute!  
but no as cute as you!...I HUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!

I CAN SELL YOUR GUYS HAIR ON EBAY! runs in and cuts a strand of hair off of gaara and takes some sand!

EW your sand smells like blood!  
Well bye! and heres some icecream!

_kumiko-fan_

" Yeah, but that was during the chunin exams… well I'm sorry"

Girl pops in and gives Kankuro a hug, which wakes him up and steals his hat

" NO THAT'S MY SECOND HAT!!!!!! WHY DO YOU FAN GIRLS LOVE STEAL HAT?!!!!"

" No I don't like that pairing and I don't like the stories either"

The some girl pulls out some scissors and takes a strand of Gaara's hair and them some of hi sand.

"HE!!!! MY HAIR!!!! SHE JUST CUT OFF A STRAND OF MY HAIR!!!!!"

" She did say she was going to sell it on E-bay right."

" Uh that's right, well at least we got ice cream"

"I'll go put it in the freezer of one of the fridges" tenari puts the ice cream in the freezer

" Man just think how much money I could get with Gaara's tooth brush" Kaknuro thought to himself

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Babaygaaralover: (looking on E-bay) Hey that girl already put it on there….. whoa so far its up to $250…. No it just went up to $450……….no $500….. WOW…. Hey wait isn't that the soda Gaara was driking before its for $775 already hey his hair just went up for OH MY GOD $1050!!!!!!(faints)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

" well lets get on with the next letter' Temari suggested

"I'll read the next one" kankuro picks up another letter

_OK my turn for questions!  
konkuro- do you any girls? cause i heard you don't hAVE any girls that like you so you use your pupets as fakes... sorry if i hurt you feelings (hugs)  
temari- do you like shikamaru? i think you do... you would go good with him too.  
CAN YOU PLZ SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE MY HAIR LIKE YOURS ITS SO AWESOME! (hugs and gives a cookie!) sorry i think everyone is being to nice to your brothers, you deserve something nice too!  
(gives large flatscreen tv, with ps3, gamecube, and...BUM BUM BUM! A tv-ized cookie maker!)  
Gaara- do you think you would grow faster if you stopped carrying around that heavy pickle-jar? ( NO SHE DIDN"T MEAN IT! THAT DUM SHINO KID TOOK OVER HER GAARA-LOVVING MIND! PLZ SAVE HER!) oops sorry... that was just um... a holusonation, yeah... a few more questions!  
if you had a dog what would it look like and what would you name it?  
-thats all! Fc Sorid  
P.s ( NO GARA I LOVE YO-) sorry about that... i think i'm going crazy... walks away_

_FoCuSyOuRmInD_

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!!!!!! I LIKE TEN-TEN DHAM YOU !!!!! AND WHO STARTED THAT STUFID RUMOR!!!!!!!!"

Girl pops in and gives him a hug " thanks I fell a little better…Temari"

" Yes I like Shikamaru, and yes we make a good couple…. And sure you will need a lot of hair spray though" the same girl then gives her a hug, cookies, the large flat screen T.V., PS3, Game Cube and the T.V. sized cookie maker " it looks like we wont be so bored while we are waiting for more questions…. Gaara."

"If you're talking about my gourd then no that wont make me taller… I would probably be a Rwotwhiler and I would name him…… Ein like the name of that dog off of CowBoy BeBop… Also your weird"

" I agree you need help" Temari nods

The girl walks out

Temari grabs another

_hi!i have q's!  
Kankurou: y do u wear makup, its girly... and y the heck do u keep stealin the cookies? well neway stop or ill poisen some. hah! live through THAT!  
Gaara: hm, y r u so evil and stuff? and can u bury kankuro again? but dont let him out...  
Temari: wen did u get ur fan? do u no y kankuro is an idiot? how can u stand ur brothers? theyre weird!  
btw, i dont like gaara or kankuro, if u cudnt tell... yah.  
Here r some infinitely restocking cookies (that will poisen only kankuro, kuz he's a meani.) seeyah!_

_ucantseeme!_

" Why are being mean its face paint, and I was hungry," Kankuro whined

" I was like that, but not anymore since Naruto beat me…… and sure"

"OH NO NOT AGAIN!!!" Kankuro tries to run then remembers something

"There he is buried again" Gaara said happily Then suddenly Kankuro comes out of the sand "what how did you get out so fast?"

" The sand repellent Temari tossed I kept"

" You do know that when it runs out you wont have anything to protect you anymore right.'

"Yeah, but for now I am invincible to you r sand……. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Temari just answer you question"

" I got it when I became a gennin, and I have answered this five times already he was dropped on his head, TWICE!!!!!! And to answer your last question since Gaara has changed He has become somewhat of a cute baby brother, and Kankuro is just Kankuro and plus who else can I take my anger out on"

"Hey!!!!"

"Why did you have to say cute?"

"Because Gaara if you weren't cute you wouldn't have so many fan girls, now lets get another letter (looks to see there are no more letters) well that's it"

" Well I'm gonna eat those cookies I got" Kankuro ran to the fridge

" Gaara I have a racing game to go with my PS3 wanna play"

" Your on Temari"

" I got dibs on winner" Kankuro yells in the background

Temari and Gaara started on the game, while Kankuro waited happily eating his cookies on the sofa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Babygaaralover: YAAAAY ME!!!!!!!!! I celebrate my fifth chapter YAAAAAY!!!!!!

Not to mention SPRING BREAK!!!!YAAAAAAY!!!!! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME

Kankuro: COME TICKLE GAARA EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Babygaaralover: Dhammit how do you keep getting in here (pulls out Malet-Sama)

Kankuro: OH NO IT'S THE BIG HAMMER THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)

Babygaaralover: Bye Bye Booos ( chases after kankuro)

Meanwhile

EvilStranger102: HHHmmmm….. Kankuro is to stupid to figure it out….hhhmmm maybe I should send Gaara instead …. Hmhmhmhmhm..Hahahahahahahahah……. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	6. Gaara gets tickled Yosh! What the?

YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!

IT'S THE SIXTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00000o0o0o0oo0oooooo0o0o0oooo000o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o

"Kankuro that was my cookie! I was waiting for that!" Gaara yelled

"Well next time don't go to the bathroom, when you make a cookie" Kankuro answered

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP SOME MORE LETTERS ARE HERE!!! NOW GET OVER HERE!!!!!!" Temari yelled and picked a letter while her brothers continued fighting on the way to the sofas.

_Hello again!  
I am glad that you liked your gifts! Maybe I will give you more later. As for my questions:  
Temari: Thanks for the pics they are so cute I will cherish them forever. Anyway there are some really annoying kids in my chem class that keep bugging me. If I suddenly one day and feel the need the kick some ass do you have attacking/defense tips?  
Kankuro: Ten Ten hm...she's cute I guess, would you ever try and pursue a relationship with her?  
Gaara: You have to be the most stubborn person I have ever heard of either that or you are too scared to answer my question. Anyway moving on...what do you do in your spare time? your hobbies and interests?_

Ta Ta for now!

_A Falling Angel_

" Glad you liked them, well yes using taijutsu would be good to attack, for defense make sure you keep a good distance and block if you need to. Also, if you can, try to calculate which direction they may come from when they attack… YOSH!……. Kankuro"

"Well sure… that is if she ever liked me back… YOSH!…. Gaara"

"Yes I am probably the most stubborn person you ever met…….. And if you must know I sleep, if I'm able to, stare at the sunset/sunrise… I make sand castles and win a battle against Naruto… YOSH!

Temari picks out another letter

_Yo!  
I sent a request to Tsunade-sama for you that is if they can find you. Anyway i notice that you don't have a microwave so by the time you're finished reading this letter you should have one. Anywho..._

Gaara-If you have your sand can't you use it to try and find some kind of crack in the walls? And is it true that you became the Kazekage? If so congratulations. Why don't you use your sand to protect you from the crazy fangirls? Aren't the thre of you supposed to be fighting Akatsuki? Last question for you do you ever 'play' with your sand, like make animals or stuff out of it?

Temari- Do you ever challenge you brother to fight? If so who wins? Is it incredibly annoying when your brothers argue? Is it fun to have siblings around the same age as you? How many times to you pratice with your fan and how long did it take for you to be able to pick it up?

Kankuro-How much do like cats? Do you have a cat of your own? If so does it have face paint like you? Do you have puppet animals too? When did you start to like puppets or have you liked them all your life? I hope people would stop bugging you about the being 'gay' when it's very clear that you're not.

I hope people will you alone with the Sandcest, i mean really that's just WRONG! Along with claiming poor Kankuro about being gay. Anyway if you ever need me just ask. Good luck with the other letters!

Signed,

SilverGuardian of Ancients

P.S: sorry for the really long letter i didn't intend it to be that long!

To author;  
your doing a great job i love it keep it up and i'm sure you'll get more reviews and letters too!

" Have tried there are no cracks in these walls what so ever, I even tried ramming kankuro against one of the walls he didn't even make a dent."

"Oh so that why Kankuro had that big whelp on his head." Temari teased

" OH SHUT UP ITS NOT LIKE YOU DO ANY BETTER TO ME!!!" Kankuro raged

" But I wonder why that didn't work I mean he managed to that at home even without your help Gaara."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Babygaaralover: Good thing I put an instant repair spell on the walls, floors and ceiling in that room. So that way even though if they try hitting the wall the spell automatically repairs the damage then and there. YAAAAY!!!!! INTELEGENCE!!!!! YOSH!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Anyway, yes I did become the Kazekage, thanks for congratulating me… I use my sand against the fan girls, I put a sand clone in my place… Yes we are trying to track them down, and I mention this earlier I make sand castles… YOSH!.. Go Temari.

"I always face Kankuro, then me and Kankuro team up against Gaara, I always win… You don't know how annoying they are and its always Kankuro starting it, he is always stealing food off of Gaara's plate eating his cookies, basically Kankuro just tortures my poor little Gaara."

"He just my cookies to Temari." Gaara Whines innocently

" I know Gaara, I know." Goes over to Gaara and cradles him in her arms " he's just a mean big brother isn't he."

" Yes, I don't do anything and he…(Kankuro cuts him off)"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!! YOU TWO DO WORST TO ME THEN WHAT I DO TO GAARA!! NOW JUST FINISH YOUR QUESTION TEMARI!!!!"

"Alright, alright did we make little Kanky wanky made." Temari snickered

"Just finish answering your question." Kankuro said through gritted teeth

" Ok, Ok… it would be fun to siblings the same age as me, but it probably be kind of boring, and I practices with my fan at least 6 hours a day and to took me two weeks to actually pick it up off the ground… YOSH!… Go Kankuro."

"Yeah I like cats, but I don't have my own and no it wouldn't have face paint on it. I never really thought about making an animal puppet, that's sound like a good idea. I have been interested in puppets ever since I got one for my birthday when I was little. YES SOME ONE FINALLY AGREES WITH ME!!! I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!!! YOSH!"

A microwave pops up.

"Thanks for the microwave…YOSH!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0

Babygaaralover: WHY THEY HELL ARE THEY ACTING LIKE GAI AND LEE!!!!!!!

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Else where

0o00o0ooo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lee: Gai sensei why is our satellite of youthfulness not working

Gai: I don't now Lee, but we won't let that stop up from spreading youth around (giving the nice guy pose)

Lee: You right Gai sensei

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

They do a man hug with a ocean seen back round until……

Babaygaaralover: AH HAH! SO YOU TWO ARE THE REASON WHY THEY KEEP SAYING YOSH (Pulls out Mallet-sama WITH AN EVIL GLEAM IN HER EYES) YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!!!!

00000000000000000000 Sorry this part will be left out do to all the violence happening0000000000000000

Babygaaralover: All right now that satellite should be self-destructing in three…. Two… one….

Sure enough the satellite of youthfulness self destructed and babygaaralover went back home leaving an unconscious Gai and Lee behind her.

Babygaaralover: thanks for the compliment.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Temari"

"Yes Gaara"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SANDCEST!!!!"

"Nothing for you tow worry about Gaara your to young."

"But still"

"Your to young Gaara"

" (Pouts) I am always too young for everything"

"Kankuro you read the next letter" Temari ordered

Kankuro picked out another letter

_hello again. gaara to answer ur question 'Why me?' is that u r the coolest out of the ninja. now question.  
gaara: what do u dream about when u sleep?  
temari: do u want to marry shika?  
kankuro: have u ever tryed other fighting styles other then puppet stuff?_

_DesertsDemon_

" Hey aren't you one of the crazy fan girls that hugged me and I no I'm cool I just want to know why you fan girls keep coming in here and hugging me. Anyway I sometimes dream about this weird tiger that always tries to kill, or other wise I dream about lots of sweets…. Temari"

" Yes that is if wants to marry me… Kankuro"

" WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE OF COURSE I USE OTHER FIGHTING STYLES!!!!!" Kankuro raged

" Awwwe is my little Kanky wanky getting kranky" Temari teased

" Just shut up and let me read another letter." Kankuro said through gritted teeth and picked out another letter.

_Im back! ._

Gaara: I LOVE YOU! I think you and Sakura make a good couple. I mean you have red hair she has pink hair, and your eyes are about the same colour. plus she melted saskue-teme's heart she can melt yours.now the question! Do you like the song Paralyzer or This aint a scene, its an arms race?flyingtacklepounceglompshugs-  
Temari: You srsly rock! I love your outfit before and after the time skip. If you couldnt have Shikamaru, c'cuz he was goin out with Ino-pig or somone else, who whould you go out with and why?  
Kankuro: I LOVE YOU -flyingtacklepounceglompshugs- -steals hat- Do you know that your nickname is KANKY it ounds A LOT like KINKY. :o kankuro!! lol :) ILY!

--morbidmusic xxoxxoxx

" Not you again (whining), don't pounce on me this time, and I don't care what you people think about me and Sakura making a good couple I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THOSE GIRLS!!!!! I like Paralyzer."

A girl pops in and for some reason she was flying at gaarra and dose her famous flyingtacklepounceglomp.

" AAAHHH GET HER OFF!!! GET HER OFF!!" Gaara screamed

" Ok anyway thanks I do rock, I guess I would probably go with Naruto, he was kind of cute after the time skip or maybe that new guy Sai… Go kankuro"

The girl then flies at Kankuro doing her famous glomp again and steals his and pops hat out.

"DAMN YOU FAN GIRLS THAT'S MY THIRD HAT!! AND YES I KNOW ABOUT THAT NICK IT WAS THANKS TO TEMARI THAT YOU FAN GIRLS FOUND OUT!!! NOW QUIT STEALING MY HATS!!!"

" Aww is my lil..."

"Don't you even start Temari just read another letter"

Temari just snickers as she gets another letter

_Gaara why don't you like hugs? It means you are loved and when you were little you were sad no one loved so shouldn't you be happy now? Well since you don't like hugs, -tickles Gaara- :D KANKURO TOLD ME TO TICKLE YOU SO DON'T KILL ME! Sorry Kankuro -hugs Kankuro- :D Kankuro I like your hat but if you stop wearing it and the purple make-up you will have many more fangirls. Also -gives all cds of favorite music and stereo- Share the stereo. :D_

Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles

" I don't mind hugs from Temari, I just don't like it when you fan girls come in here and hug me to death so there. And don't worry I'm happy enough knowing that Temari loves me."

Girl pops in an says, " Well since you don't like hugs" and she tickles Gaara

" AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… NO DON'T STOP… AHHHAHA.. THAT TICKLES… HAHAHAHAHA"

She then says " Kankuro told me to" gives Kankuro a hug and then leaves.

" Thanks for the hug, and that's why I wear this stuff so I don't get so many fan girls"

"KANKURO!"

" Oh come on Gaara she just tickled you"

" Yeah but you told her too"

" Yeah I did and even if you want to burry me is sand it wouldn't work since I have the sand repellent."

" Oh I know you just wait till it runs out, I will get my revenge." Gaara smirked

" Gaara you read a letter" Temari ordered

Gaara picks out another letter while having a stare down with Kankuro

_To Everyone:Err...I have a problem...you see...well.(sigh)Okay here goes.(poofs into room)I have a problem with this 3 headed dragon inside me, its tainted my soul so much that I have an alter ego bent no killing EVERYTHING she can see. any tips? oh and my stupid question from before was because i was on a sugar high!(gives you a picture of a girl with angel wings, lions tail,wolf ears and birds claws for feet.And changes her eye colour to red RANDOM!)_

_UntamedDragon_

The person poofs into the room and says "I have a problem with this 3 headed dragon inside me, its tainted my soul so much that I have an alter ego bent no killing EVERYTHING she can see. Any tips?"

" Well I think there is a jutsu you could use in the sand village to stop that… I could give it to you when we get out of here." Temari answers

The thanks her and poofs out.

"Whoa a three headed dragon man that must cuase a headache." Kankuro thought

" Well lets keep going Gaara read another letter"

Gaara picked out another letter

_IM BACK BABY!_

Anyone Clings to temari for the next 5 questions!! "I LOVE YOU" 

Anyway questions 

_Temari: LOVE NARUTO NOW LOVE HIM LOVE HIM!  
"Hands her a Naruto plushy"Why don't you love naruto and do you like tha naruto temarin pairing and fanfictions. And if ya do which story is the best._

Gaara: "Hands him a Dr. Pepper that never runs out and no fangirl can take it." Is naruto a brother to you?  
"Hands him a Shukkaku Plushy

Kankurou: "Hands him a TenTen plushy"  
Why doesn't gaara listen to you but does listen to Temari-Chan?

_Uzumaki-Takumi_

A person comes in and clings to Temari screaming" LOVE NARUTONOW LOVE HIM LOVE HIM!!!" Gives her a Naruto plushie

"I don't love him because I love Shikamaru.. Awwe isn't it cute could you give me a Gaara one next time? Go Gaara"

The girl then hands him a Dr. Pepper that never runs out and is fan girl proof.

"YES NOW I DON'T HAVE TO GET ANOTHER DR. PEPPER AGAIN!! THANK YOU!! Any way Yes he kinda of is." Then the person hands him a Shukkaku plushie

" Yes something to sleep with tonight" Gaara thought, " go Kankuro"

The person hands him a Ten-Ten plushie " Wow thank for the plushie, and he only listens to her because she gives him hugs (he whispers)..(hugs the plushie) I will cherish this forever… NEXT LETTER!!!" He grabs another letter.

_Kankuro: Why are you afraid of the mallet you have the armor I gave you?_

Gaara:Why don't you just send you sand in a small cirlce around you so that your fangirls can't touch you...unless you like the attention

Temari:Someone told me that Rock Lee was planning on stealing your eyebrows to make his own eyebrows bigger than his sensei's eyebrows does that information scare you?

Oh and everyone I am going to give everyone a special gift because I am very hyped up and have nothing better to do

To Temari I give a bottle of person repellant to be used as you see fit

To Gaara I give a larger gourd for his sand and of course it is already full(hint.try combining the gourds since they are both made of sand.end hint)

To Kankuro I give another bottle of sand repellant so he is on level ground with Gaara's new gourd

_Ninjouzata_

" Well for some reason that armour disappeared."

"How can you lose armour?" Temari question

"Temari who are we talking here" gaara pointed out

"Oh yeah, Kankuro."

"Oh come on its not like I lose everything."

"Ok then remember when you were eight, and you lost the first puppet you made, and it never even left your room."

"HEY I STILL BELIEVE SOMEONE STOLE IT!!! BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ARMOUR!!!! I MEAN WHERE THE HELL COULD IT GO!!!!"

"Good question, where could it have gone." Temari questioned once more

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Babygaaralover walks in the door and sees a dark figure in her room (which was actually the armour)

Babygaaralover: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! ITS T A STALKER (pulls out Metal Mallet-sama)

TAKE THAT YOU STALKER!!!!!! (Smashes the armour and noticed what it was) Phew it was just Kankuro's armour, wait a minute how did it get here.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00 Else where 0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

EvilStranger102: HOW THE HELL DID I SEND THE ARMOUR THERE!!! THIS STUPID THING MUST BE MALFUNCTIONING AGAIN!!!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well that's a Mystery we will just leave alone for now…. Answer your question Gaara."

" I would if I wanted too, but I only do it just to annoy Kankuro since his fan girls can't compare to mine."

"Oh shut it Gaara so far, since we have been here, I have had plenty of fan girls come in her and give me hugs, kisses, and some of them even pounced on me. Just like yours so far, so there." Kankuro said triumphantly

" Big deal my fan girls started before yours did so there." Gaara mocked " Go Temari"

"No that doesn't scare me at all, if he even tries he's a dead man."

A bottle of persons repellant pops up in front Temari, A larger gourd pops up in front Gaara and another sand repellant bottle pops up in front of Kankuro.

" Thanks" they siblings said in unison

"Yes now I am still gonna be invincible to your sand lil bro.. heehee hee"

" So what that just means I have to wait until that can runs out (takes a sip of his Dr. Peper) and when that runs out my revenge will come."

Temari eyed the person repellant then eyed the person from earlier clinging to her. She just shrugged her shoulders " you' ll only be here for four more questions, can you pass me a letter." The person nodded and passed Temari another letter

_hi again! more q's!  
Kankuro: -hits on head- the authoress told me to... ok, so why did u start wearin a kitty ear hat, not that i have anything against THAT (cats rule), just everything else about u i hate... yeah -borrows temaris fan, hits on head with it(duh) gives back and leaves-  
gaara: i have an idea AND a question. idea, destroy the sand repelent. oh, and who do u hate more your dad, or your brother(lets pretend ur dads alive 4 this..)  
Temari: If you could kill one person without consequence, who would you kill?  
ok, im done, no wait -grabs lobster/crab and forces to pinch gaara's cheeks- NOW im done, seeyah peeps!_

_Wolfsrock32_

A person comes in hits Kankuro on the head

"OW! HEY WHAT DID I DO! Any way Temari made this for me when I was little…"

Then person takes Temari's fan and hits kankuro in the head with it

"OW WHAT THE HELL DI D I DO TO YOU!!!!, GO GAARA!!!"

"I can't, Kankuro was smart enough to rub some of the repellant on the can, and I just saw him do it to his new one… I would kill my father… Go Temari"

" I WOULD KILL THAT INO WITCH!!!!!" Temari raged with fire in her eyes

" That's it I am sorry but you have to go ( Temari picks up the persons repellant and sprays it) Sorry" she calls out the person who pops out and then the same person that hit Kankuro grab a lobster out of no where and made it pinch Gaara's cheeks and pops out.

" OWOWOWOOOOWWWW!!!!! (Pulls the lobster off) THAT'S IT YOUR DINNER! (Throw the lobster in the hot tub, and turns the tubs temperature on high and rubs his cheeks) Why do people keep pinching my cheeks?"

"Kankuro read another letter while I got get a cold clothe to put on Gaara's cheeks"

Kankuro picks out another letter

_dear sans sibbies  
temari: if Shikamaru would bite his lip would u kiss it better?  
if you don't know how he kisses we will send him to you! sends shika  
gaara:why dont you kill naruto and get your own show, you and sibs and are the best! go you  
do you like pizza? givs pizza to gaara and temari  
is it true that lee stole your eyebrows?  
kanky: can i call u kanky ?_

_ZOMG its gaara_

Gives Gaara the cold clothes to put on his cheeks " Yes I would if he wanted me to… Wait no don't bring him here."

Shikamaru pops in " Oh great this is troublesome where am I"

"Well we are in here to answer questions that people sent an one wanted you to kiss me and…" Temari was cut of by Shikamaru's lips against hers then he smirks at her and pops out.

" Hey Temari" Kankuro waves a hand in front of her. Temari just stood there in shock as to what just happened " Gaara answer your question"

"If I do who will I have that feels the same way I do, and someone who I would like to defeat some day… No its not true lee stole our eye brows... Kankuro"

" Sure that what all the other fan girls call me." Looks to see no more letters "well that's all the letters for now" kanuro waves a hand in front of his sister's face again " well she not with us any more."

" I'm going to see of that lobster is done, and then maybe eat that pizza that last person sent me."

"I am going to make me a cookie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara pops in where Babygaaralover is

Babygaaralover: Well that all for now

Gaara: Where am I and who are you

Babygaaralover: GAARA! –Glomps Gaara and tickles him-

Gaara: AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! N.. NOT AGAIN!!!! AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Bbaygaaralover: Bye Bye Booooos


	7. THE END OF THE WORLD! and Sasuke pinata

Babygaaralover: All right we are back and very sorry this took so long my classes are starting to get heavier due to the end of the semester coming up. Also before I start this chapter will you guys let me know if there is someone out there watching me, for some reason kankuro and Gaara keep coming in here. Any who on with the story.

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0ooo0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0ooooo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0oo0ooo0o0o0ooo0o0ooo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Temari snapped out of her shocked state of when shikamaru had kissed her and looked around to see Kankuro playing video games and Gaara asleep on the couch hugging the Shukaku plushie he received.

"Wow I must have been zoned out for a while, kankuro come on more questions are here."

Kankuro saved his game and walked over to the sofa's

Temari shook Gaara "wake up Gaara we have more questions to answer"

_me: yes gaara i am one of ur fan girls.  
kate: PANDA BOY!! hug haara  
me: and so is she. sorry. drags kate away anyway.  
Kankuro: r u still afraid of gaara?  
temari: why dont u ask shika if he likes u?  
gaara: no question. just a gift. gives gaara big box of candy hope u like. dont share with kankuro or temari. only for u.  
Kate: PANDA BOY!!  
me: drags kate away and throughs her out door sorry again.  
-DesertsDemon_

" NOOOOO! A FAN GIRL!" just then Kate pops in and hugs gaara then her friend from the letter comes and drags her away and apologizes for her friends out burst

"O.k.…. No I am not afraid of gaara since I have this sand repellent… Go Temari."

" I have and he does like me."

The other girl then gives Gaara a box of candy and Kate screams "PANDA BOY!!" then the other girl drags her away once again and throws Kate out the door and apologizes again before she leaves.

"YAAAY!!!! CANDY!!" Gaara squeals with delight as he chews on a piece of candy

Temari picks out another letter

_You guys must be bored by now so….my questions are also requests._

_Gaara: Can you Waltz? If so, may I have this dance? (curtsies deeply) It is a dignified dance after all, and as such, suites you. Remember, I asked first to show respect for your wishes and I haven't touched you, so please don't kill me._

_Kankurou: Would you care to Tango? I think that would suit you quite well._

_Temari: I have brought my drop-dead, bug-your-eyes out, drool-inducing, friend for you to dance with. He is gifted, so he will look like anyone you want him to, (do anything you want him to, don't tell your brothers). (but be careful, he's French at heart.)_

_Pulls out Cd's and sound system with hopeful, questioning look._

" Of course I can waltz, but do I have to dance now"

"If I am dancing you are dancing to Gaara" Temari ordered while looking at the fan boy in front of her.

The girl then popped in with the Cd's and the sound system and curtsied in front of Gaara.

With a heavy sigh Gaara got up and began to waltz with girl, after about twenty minutes she stood in front of kankuro

"Why not and the Tango does suite me." Kankuro took the girl by the hand and started to tango, while Temari danced with the girl's fan boy friend

After about thirty minutes they thanked everyone for the dance and popped out

"That was kind of fun" Temari plopped down on the sofa exhausted " kankuro you read a letter this time"

Kankuro got a letter out of the pile

_yay, orginial idea :) coolness! ok here comes my randomness._

_Dear Temari, Gaara and Kankurou;_

_I have a few questions for you! Firstly, I was wondering if Kankurou likes the nickname 'Kanky', and Temari likes the nickname 'Temmy'? Secondly; Gaara, have you read the mass of fanfictions where you are paired up with Hinata, do you like or dislike this pairing? Do you like shy girls? Finally, to all of you, what do you think of the name 'Jade'. Randomness over, sorry for the long mass of questions! I'll send a blanket for your troubles...i hope it isn't too cold in that room!_

_Much love; a fan._

" I have said this already I don't mind if you call me Kanky all the other fan girls do… Go Temari."

" Sure I don't mind, it would be nice to have a nick name… Go Panda boy.

" DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! No I do no like this pairing, I shy girls are fine, only because they are quite and they don't bug you… Jade is a typical name."

"Jade sound s like a nice name."

"Jade is used as a name, but it is also a mineral that has been used to make sculptures and jewelry for many years and is still being used today."

"AHHHHH KANKURO SAID SOMETHING SMART, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!" Temari started to run around the room screaming

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Babygaaralover: How is it the end of the world Kankuro is not that stupid

News reporter: today is the end of the world floods, earthquakes, tidal waves, tornadoes and even hurricanes. Many believe that some science experiments have gone wrong or some really stupid person said something smart.

Babygaaralover: AAAAAHHHHH IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD!!!! TO THE SPACE ESCAP POD!!!!

Babygaaralover runs to her escape pod and launches herself into space.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wait, didn't you just read that out of a magazine two hours ago?" Gaara pointed out

"Yeah it was the scentist repiew."

"I new it that was just a fluke."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The world goes back to normal as if nothing had happened

News reporter: Today is a day of miracles, either those science experiments exploded or, that dumb who said something smart read it out of a magazine.

Babygaaralover returns home in her escape pod.

Babygaaralover: I new something was wrong with that picture. DAM YOU KANKURO! YOU ARE LUCKY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! – Takes invisible cloth and kisses kankuro- now on with the chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey just got kissed, but by who?'

"Well now that that's settled (ignoring Kankuro) lets keep answering letters" Temari picked out another letter

_HII! im back!_

_Gaara: If you couldnt control sand what would you comtrol? and if you HAD to go out with a girl from the cast who would it be? it cant be hinata!-flyingtacklepounceglompshugs-  
Temari: -gives mini fan and gaara plushie- :)i cant think of a question for you :( -gives kankuro voodoo doll- :D  
Kanky!:-flyingtacklepounceglompshugs- I LOVE YOU!! Kanky, ive seen you without your hat and facepaint. i have 5 words for you. you(1) are(2) sexier(3) than(4) GAARA!(5) -latches onto you until chapter finishes-_

_-gives everyone a blender- SMOOTHIE TIME!_

_--morbidmusic xxoxxoxx_

" Oh Great its you again, don't do the weird long worded pounce, anyway onto your questions…. I would like to control fire, if I had to I guess it would be Sakura."

Just then Morbidmusic pops in behind Gaara and does her famous long worded glomp.

" ACK! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM! THAT'S NOT FAIR I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO BRACE MYSELF!" Gaara whines

Morbid music then goes over to Temari and hands her a small fan and a Gaara plushie.

"Thanks…(hugs the Gaara plushie) its SOOOO CUUUUTE!"

Then she hands Temari a Kankuro voodoo doll

"OOOOOH YES MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Then Morbid (for short) did her famous glomp on kankuro

"Thanks for the compliment, but why did you give her a voodoo doll of me."

Morbid yells "Smoothie time!"

" OOOhh! I want a raspberry smoothie…. OW! TEMARI!"

"AHH HAHAHA! I just couldn't help myself…. Orange peach for me please…"

"I would like Strawberry peach…. Temari grab another letter."

Temari grabs another letter

_yo sandy trio ? time!_

_Temari- Congrats! you go shika to kiss you! anyway here s my question:Can you kick kankuros ass after i do? that makes it even funnyer! and you get a prize! its...A New CAR!_

_Kankuro-(kicks kankuros ass and breaks his dolls AND steals his sand repelent)There you go gaara i feel beter now_

_Gaara- Dont worry im not a fan girl im perfecly sane have fun with you revenge AND watch out for my friend she IS a rabid fan girl ALSO you get a prize to its...$500 spend as you see fit plus one more thing gaara (hands gaara fan girl repelant and wispers what Sandcest is in his ear and runs away laughing evily_

_-Winged Valkiria  
P.S- My next chappie on my chatroon has u guys in it and kankuro gets his ass kicked by sakura (lol)_

_Hands every one but kankuro Endless pie that is what ever flavor you want_

"Thanks! And sure it would be my pleasure…. YAAAAY1 A NEW CAR!!!" JUST THEN A NOTE POPS DOWN ON Temari's lap it read

_Dear Temari,_

_Do to how small the room is I will build you a garage extending from your house and put your new car in it._

" O.k thanks who ever you are'  
just then Winged Valkiria came in beat up kankuro and stole his sand repellent and says "there you go Gaara" and then gives Gaara fan girl repellent and start to whisper something in his ear, but was cut of by Temari who pulls her to the side and babygaaralover pops her out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Babygaaralover: listen Temari doesn't want him to know about sandcest neither do I. If he does here about he may turn into Kankuro just think about that another kankuro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing gaara?" Temari waves it off

"YAAAY!!! PIE!!!" Gaara squeals happily

"Ohh man what was that for… what did I do?" as kankuro got up suddenly remembered that that girl had stolen his sand repellent. Kankuro slowly turns his head to see a evilgrinningredeyed Gaara "AAAAAHHHHHH RUN AWAY!"

"Oh no you don't" Temari uses her voodoo doll to stop him and as she beat up the voodoo doll which made her beat up Kankuro and once she was finished kankuro was under the biggest pile of sand ever known to man. Morbid music got a shovel and started digging for kankuro.

" Now that that's out of my system lets keep going." Temari took a sip from her smoothie and read another letter. She gets that sudden chill up her spin and reads through the letter real fast. Then she reads:

_Dear Siblings,  
Hint for Gaara aka Panda-sama: paired with Lee and others more!  
If I give you the emo chicken butt, Sasuke, for the next 3 hours, can you make his life hell::he has no sharigan to turn on and he chained and gagged, hands over the emo chicken butt::  
Temari, you are the strongest kunoichi in the series therefore you rock! What do you do to get Shikamaru's lazy butt moving?  
Plus, here is a gaara doll with a panda suit on.(for Temari)  
Kankuro, how long did it take to master your puppet jutsus?  
PANDA-SAMA!::glomps Gaara:: YOU ARE HOT! Here is a stuffed panda for you and a pet panda! He needs lots of bammboo, so here is a neverending supply! Your on your own for cleaning up poop! I LOVE YOU!_

_Victoria_

Temari whispers " Victoria sorry but, Gaara is still to young to no about sandcest and plus do you want another Kankuro. I mean come on you like Gaara the way he is now so lets not scar him for life. (stops whispering)… Gaara answer your question"

"WHAT IS WITH YOU FAN GIRLS AND THAT PARING? I AM NOT GAY!… also yes it would be my pleasure. Thanks for the stuffed panda, but I don't want a real panda." Then the real panda pops and a note falls down on Gaara

_Dear Gaara,_

_Since you didn't want the real panda it has been sent te ths sandvillage zoo for safe keeping._

"O.K … thanks whoever you are."

"Thanks I do rock… Oh just say 'I feel like going swimming'… he will do anything to see me in a bikini. Thanks for the Gaara doll" She then looks to see that morbid had only gotten 10 of the digging done " well I will answer for Kankuro since Morbid hasn't found him yet, It took him a while longer than it took me to master my fan. But don't put out the fact that we are learning new techniques with our weapons."

Just then Sasuke pops in tied gagged and powerless

"Hey Gaara look the piñata arrived." Temari already had Sasuke hanging up in the air and she was holding a blindfold in one hand and a bat in the other. Gaara came over and let Temari put the blind fold on gave him the bat and spun him around three times. " Alright Gaara your getting hot…hotter… now your cold… you getting warm."

Morbid stops for a moment just to take a sip of her smoothie and rest for a bit.

"Hey how about you read a letter, while me and Gaara play then you can take a whack at the piñata." temari suggested

Morbid agreed, exited that she gets to hit sasuke and grabbed a letter

_YAHH! QUESTIONS! ok..._

_Temari,-- can i have Kamatari ? PLEASE!?_

_Kankuro and Gaara-- Who would win in a anm wresel?_

_-mangafreak1310_

" No, but you can barrow him, take good care of him o.k… Gaara you are burning up."

Gaara then takes a swing and hits Sasuke " I would probably win since I would use my sand to help me push…" Gaara swings again and hits Sasuke once more. The only thing that could be heard from Sasuke is all the grunts of pain.

"Alright (takes blindfold off Gaara) your turn Morbid." Temari blindfolded Morbid, gave her the bat, and spun her around three times. " You are cold…freezing… warmer… Gaara read another letter."

Gaara grabs a letter

_(a girl with angel wings, lions tail,wolf ears and birds claws for feet poofs in and hugs authoress in a friendly way)Hey Babygaaralover! could I angrily attack Kankuro for the whole chapter!(unshethes claws like wolverine's from X-men the movie but in gold) I'm pissed off about these dudes at school and this is my version of therapy. Oh Gaara? I sorted out some of your rabid fangirls(insert evil laughter here) look.(holds up bloody metal baseball bat) blood tastes nice! And all powerful authoress! smiles) just luvin your work! Oh can you drag Sasuke in there for a few seconds so I can kill him? Me and pyshopath side have both agreed he isn't needed in this world (vil laughter and lightning) that is all!_

_Untamed Dragon_

Just then Untamed dragon did appear and dug Kankuro out and started to angrily thrashing. As soon as she was done she felt much better and left kankuro there on the floor.

Gaara jump for joy "Yes most of my fan girls are dead!"

"Hey since Sasuke's here already wanna take a whack at him"

Untamed Dragon grinned evilly and let Temari put the blindfold on her and spin her around. Morbid yelled "cold… warm… warmer. Hot." Untamed dragon swung and hit Sasuke on the side.

"Well lets keep going Gaara."

"Ohh what happened and why am I bleeding?"

"Just go get the medical kit so I can bandage you up."

Kankuro went to the bathroom and got the medical kit, while Temari read another letter.

_temari:hey temari i think your the coolest kunochi in the naruto world... rite and i got a question is your hair natural or did you stick your finger in a electric socket and your hair just stayed that way no ofesne(sorry for my bad typing)rite i have another question people in my school say i look like gaara which is totally true it drives me nuts! i got red hair same coulor of red and when i stay up late my eyes get dark .so if you dont belive here "gives photo to temari ''rite and i have one more question did you guys ever give gaara "'the talk'' i mean did you ...if not you gotta tell him ...eventually... and kunkoro your outfit is cool man i don't know why everyone is ragging on you and calling you gay. and you guys need a present the suddenly a computer, infinte cups of coffee, and a photo of when i dressed up as gaara for halloween appeers rite you guys are real cool rock on peace out your friend,sebastion-jackps. sebastion-jack is my real name unfourntelly.you are the coolest team i kno...!_

_sebastion-jack_

" Thanks, and no it's natural… (looks at the picture) holly crap he does look like you Gaara."

" Wow he does, all he needs is my Kanji."

" (whisper) I know it will happen eventually…. Go Kankuro"

"Thanks someone else knows I am not Gay, and yes my clothes do rock. Which is why these fangirls come and steel my hat… OW!"

"Quite moving and it won't hurt so much…. Hey untamed dragon since your letting Morbid have a turn know come and read a letter."

Untamed Dragon ran over with exitment and read a letter

_Gah! u killed by lobster buddy! no! u shall pay! -giant mutant lobsters appear out of nowhere- Attack gaara and kankuro my minions! muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-cough  
newayz, im only gonna ask temari-chan a question cuz she is currently the only 1 i like.  
temari, why wont u admit to liking shika-kun? u 2 r soo cute 2gether! im serious!and if u deny it i will broadcast what sandcest is via a million speakers that i will magically conjur up on the walls. jutsu-proof-and-entirely-indestructable speakers. Im very evil 2day rnt i? lol  
-kicks kankuro in shins and forces mutant lobster to pinch gaara- bye bye 4 now! oh and here are some cookies that only temari can eat w/out being poisened. :P nyah nyah kankuro! u cant steal the cookies!_

_Wolfsrock32_

Just then giant mutant lobsters came and attack kankuro and Gaara and speakers appear

"Ahhh I just got bandaged up, run for bro." Kankuro and Gaara run around the room being chased by the mutant lobsters

"O.K! O.K.! I ADMIT IT I LIKE SHIKAMARU! NOW PUT THOSE AWAY!"

The speaker's dissapear

" Thank you and thanks for the cookies"

Just then Wolfsrock32 comes in and kicks kankuro in the shins and orders a mutant lobster to pinch Gaara.

"OW! STOP! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOWWWWW!!!!! THAT'S IT!" Gaara then conjuers up a big wave of sand and burries all the mutant lobsters.

"Here Gaara let me get you fixed up to." Temari motioned Gaara to come over

"OW! ONES GOT ME!"

"So just pull it off"

"Ooohhh sure, be sympathetic to Gaara and not me."

" Hey I already bandaged you up and Gaara wasn't hurt before! Now shut up and read a letter." Temari the continued to put band aids on all of Gaara's pinch marks

Kankuro grabbed a letter

_dear sand peoples,  
don't worry gaara i'm not a fan girl to you as much as all of my freinds are gaara gets glomped by sam,nikki,allison,kirsten,kortni,amy,chi,kateland,me,angela,sara and emmy  
i'm more of a itachi fangirl but your hot two.  
and now for questions!  
gaara: can me and my friends call yoou panda-chan, chibi-chan-or the smexy lil' panda? and hows it feel to not sleep every.single.night? i hough you named you bear mr.fluffy chucks or was that bear number 71? and finally! will you send itachi to me so i can... never mind i won't ruin your mind with details ...just send him to me if you want more dr. pepper and double chocolate chunk cookies!!  
temari: can you send me pixs of chibi gaara ? and some of kakuro but...i'm going to burn then and offer the to starclan... yeah  
kankuro: what would YOU do for a klondike bar?_

_-serindipity  
p.s. i give cookies to babygaaralover!!_

Just then all of Serindipity's friends glomped Gaara one after another.

" AAAAAHHHHHH! FAN GIRLS!." Gaara tries to run but gets glomped by sam, nikki, Allison, Kirsten, kortni, Amy, chi, kateland, me, Angela, Sara and Emmy.

"What a second wasn't that Serindipity about three girls back." Temari pointed out

"DAM YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T A CRAZED FAN GIRL! LIAR!!!!"

"Gaara calm down and just answer your questions."

"O.k.… NO! I don't like those names its bad enough Temari calls me her lil panda…. No his name is Mr. Beary, and fine I don't think I can give him to you I barely see him… It feels good I even get to take naps during the day... go Temari."

"Sure I already sent some other person picks of him, I'll do that at the end of this chapter… Kankuro.

" OOHHH!! OOOHH! I WOULD GIVE UP SANDCEST!."

Temari's jaw dropped at what her brother just said, " are you sure Kankuro?"

"Temari! It's a Klondike bar! People will do anything for a Klondike bar!"

"O.K (inside she's jumping for joy), she mentioned the babygaaralover again."

"WHO THE HELL IS BABYGAARALOVER!"

morbid and untamed dragon look at them and start to snicker.

000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Babygaaralover: Thanks serendipity for the cookies I love chocolate chunk. (munching on a cookie0 since you gave me cookies I give you Itachi (sends Itachi to serendipity) There you go have fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

" What are two snickering about?" Temrai asked

Morbid and Untamed dragon just continued with there Sasuke Piñata and drinking smoothies.

Shrugging it off Temari picked out another letter

_ok, 1st of all i would like to say, I LOVE THE SAND SIBS!_

_Temari!-Girl i feel ur pain! HAve you ever kissed shika-kun?  
Gaara!-Gaara i want to let you know that i think you suck! i hate you! and i am no fangirl of you nor will i ever be! mwu ha hajks i acuatally love gaara he's my fave character but i want to see his reaction in this story if i say i hate him!  
Kankuro!- i love you kankuro! tackles kankuro then gives him a long kiss! and my Question isif you were stuck in aroom with only hinata what would you do? i love hinata!_

_CherieBlosm_

" Yes someone else feels my pain, and feel sorry for that you have to suffer as much as I do… and yes I have (whispers) even out side this room… Go gaara"

" Well you suck… YES FINALLY SOMEONE WHO IS NOT A FANGIRL AND WONT PONCE ON ME!" Gaara jumps for joy once again until Cheriblosm pops in and kisses him on the checking saying "just joking I you are actually my favorite character." Then she pops out. Gaara falls to his knees " NOOOOO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"My poor lil panda, (gives him the shukaku plushie to hug) here hug shukaku it be alright just think about all the other fans that you don't have."

"O.K." Gaara pouts

Temari then grabs another letter

_ZOMG!1!1!1! THE SAND SIBS!1!1!1! A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO TEST MY NEW JUTSU!1!1! PIKA-PIKA NO JUTSU! -everybody turns into pokemon- Kankuro, you're a delcatty. Temari, you're a beautyfly(you rock!) Gaara, you're a teddyursa...ZOMG GAARA IS A TEDDYURSA!1!1!1!-super glomps him and kisses him- Sorry, just had to, teddyursas are my favote pokemon and You're my favorite character! My question is, What's it like to be pokemon? By the way, the jutsu'll wear off until chapter 8. -insert evil Orochimaru laugh here-_

_oOo-Kaede Higuchi-oOo_

Just then the pika-pika no justu happened Kankuro was a delcatty, Temari a beautfly and Gaara a teddyursa. Then Kaede Higuchi pops in and glomps and kisses Gaara then pops out.

"This is cool I can do what ever a delcatty does"

"I feel like fairy."

"I feel like my Mr. Beary."

"We get to stay like this until chapter 8 cool"

Then Kaede Higuchi comes back and starts to laugh like Orochimaru

"AHH TEMARI! SHE SOUNDS LIKE THE SNAKE MAN WHO TRIED TO RAPE ME!!!"

"Its o.k. Gaara, I'll protect you from that mean old snake man." Hugs Gaara

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile some where in the sound village

Orochimaru: (sneezes) one of my cute little shinobi must be talking about me… I hope it's the one from the sand village or maybe it was Sasuke…. (laughs evilly)

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hey Morbid… Untamed Dragon… Would you two read the last letter for us before you go?" Temari asked

Morbid and Untamed Dragon rushed over to read the last letter

_Kankurou: Do you like TenTen a lot? BEcause if not...do you want to go out with me? I think you're really hot and sexy, with and without makeup. And your puppets are cool!  
Gaara: Are you a good little brother? Have you ever broken a lamp?  
Temari: Have you ever considered dying your hair? And good luck with you and Shikamaru!_

_bibliophileemily_

" Well yes I do… but its not like we can't go out for ice cream some time… Thanks for the complements…. Go Gaara"

" Yes I am and yes I have."

"That is a lie… you always burry your big brother in sand and you never listen to me."

" That because you annoy me and Temari, which is why I listen to her and not you…. Go temari."

" I have, but I don't know what color… any suggestions? Thanks, I will do my best with this relationship."

Morbid and Untamed dragon wave good bye and pop out

"That was fun!" Temari fluttered around

"I fell sleepy" gaara took the shukaku plushie and cuddled it on the Sofa and went to sleep.

" I am hungry I think I will fix a big cookie… and make another Raspberry smoothie"

" I am just going to relax and drink a smoothie, mail those pictures to that girl and then maybe take a few whacks at Sasuke… (looks to see sasuke gone)… hey where did he go?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke pops in where babygaaralover is at but he is perfectly healed, chained to the wall by his arms and gagged.

Babygaaralover: well that's chapter 7 come back again… (hears muffled sounds)… whats that… (turns around to see sasuke. Then grins evilly with red gleaming eye's)… its torture Sasuke time.

Babygaaralover start pull out a list of things Torture Sasuke with

Babygaaralover: O.K. 1. poke him 2. tickle him and 3. Use him as target practice with my laser 5000 titanium gun. All right my list is made time to torture Sasuke. You know I really have got to figure out how they keep getting in here. Anyway… BYE BYE BOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!

Babygaaralover starts to poke Sasuke's ribs and under arms, and laughs as he jumps and starts to kick.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Evilstranger102: You will never find me babygaaralover, but will always find you my sweet… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!


	8. Who's the Smexiest?

BGL: this is my new nickname. Like it… (Here's a thump) What was that?

Evilstranger102: hope she didn't hear me.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Temari suddenly puffed back to herself, "well that was kind of fun" then some letters fell on the table.

"Alright more letters it was starting to get a little boring in here."

"I'll wake Gaara while you read a letter Kankuro"

Kankuro grabbed a letter.

_OMFG! i've got some questions! ok ok  
Temari: um do you really know how to cook or no, ne?  
Gaara: was your teddy bears name Sandykins?? if not what is it,ne??  
Kankuro: -glomps- yay! KITTY EARS (aka: kankuro) ok ok i was just wondering what color your hair was and if i could touch it,ne?...o/o um yeah so yay -glomps him again- srry its a bad habbit...v/v_

_ItAcHi-KiSaMe LoVeInG fAn G..._

"Yes I can cook"

"Yet some times you still burn up the kitchen." Kankuro teased

"If I recall that was you, when you tried to boil water."

"Oh, that's right… that was kind of hard."

Temari shook Garaa lightly, "Gaara wake up you have to answer your question.

" No it's Mr. Beary." Yawns then falls back to sleep.

The girl comes and glomps Kankuro and Yells "KITTY EARS"

" YES I HAVE BEEN TACKLED BY A FANGIRL!!! And it's a light brown color and sure you can touch it. The girl then ruffles his hair and squeals with excitement. Then glomps him again.

" Bye alright onto the next letter." Kankuro then gets another letter

_ok. i have a few questions.  
Gaara: your hot and sexy gaara. will you go out with me? i love you.xD and im not a fangirl... i jus think ur hot. if you go out with me ill give u candy and cookies. if not, ill bite u. literally.  
kankuro: u rhot too but not as hot as gaara. my question is how come ur not as hot as gaara?  
Temari: if shikamaru asked you out, what would u say? and iif u didnt like shikamaru, who would you like?_

_3mme3mme forever_

"Thanks and since I don't want you any of germs I will go out with you. Also I just want the candy you bring…. Go Kankuro"

"HEH I AM WAY MORE SEXYIER THAN GAARA!!! THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU CAN'T TELL IS BECAUSE GAARA HAS SOM MANY FREAKIN FAN GIRLS!!!" Takes off his hat and his shirt, then pulls Gaara up off the couch and takes off his shirt to.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

"TRYING TO MAKE A POINT!!!!! NOW LOOK HOW CAN YOU SAY GARRA IS MORE SEXIER THAN ME!!"

00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BGL: Can't take its to YAOI!!!! (then falls out of her chair with a slight nosebleed)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o000000oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0oo0oo0o0o00oo00o0o0oo00o

Just then a bunch of cameras came out of nowhere and started taking pictures.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kankuro screamed trying to shield his eyes

Then a hand pushed Gaara into Kankuro Causing Him to embrace Gaara in a hug. The camera's started snap faster. Then another hand came and pushed Kankuro and caused them both to fall (kankuro on top of Gaara) the camera's increased their snapping speed once more, and vanished.

" I don't think there was anybody behind the camera's." Kankuro stated getting up and helping Gaara up.

"Hmm I wonder where they cam from?" questioned a worried Temari.

"Who knows… ack" Something grabbed Gaara's ankle, which in turn caused kankuro to catch him in a hug like embrace

0000o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo00oo0o0o00o00oo0o0oo0oooo00o0o0ooo0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo0oooo0o00o0000o0o0o0oooo0oo0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o

BGL: (getting back in the chair wiping off her nosebleed) what happened (then looked at kankuro and Gaara) YAAAOOOIIII!!!!!!! (falls out of her chair again with another nosebleed)

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00oo0o00oo00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Anyway you two put your shirts back on while I answer my questions"

Her brothers nodded and did as they were told

" I would say Yes of course, and I guess it would be Naruto or Kiba" picks another letter

_hi! (showers gaara with kisses) you're just so cute! (huggles)  
anyways, i have questions.  
Gaara: i think it's cute how short you are. about how tall are you? (glomps)  
Temari: where do you get all your kick outfits? SHARE! (goes into temari's closet and takes an outfit)  
kankuro: (smacks your head with a papper fan) you're too old to be playing with dollies! (hits him over the head with his puppet)_

_ps. (huggles gaara and showers him with kisses) YOU'RE SO CUTE! (gives him a fresh batch of cookies)_

_- Autumn's Snow_

A girl comes and kisses Gaara all over his face and hugs him

"NOOOO FANGIRL KISSES!!!!" Tries run away but then the girl glomps him "NOOOOO LET ME GO!!!!!!" tries to get her off

" Get my stuff at Shinobi's R Us and Gaara is Four foot seven. Sure take as many as you want."

The same girl then comes and hits Kankuro with a paper fan and yells " Your to old to be playing with dollies." Them she picks a Karasu and hits him the head again and knocks him out. Then once again Kisses Gaara all over his face and hugs him and gives him a batch of cookies. " Not again… Cookies!"

_:D IM BACK...AGAIN!_

_Gaara: PANDIE-CHAN!! -flyingtacklepounceglompshugs- :D yay! you chose Sakura! -Sakura pops into room and stays latched onto Gaaras arm until the end of the chapter- :) I cant think of a question for you so ill send you a present instead -gives Gaara a life sized Shukaku plushie- .  
Temari: You go girl! I think you should dye your hair black! It would look awsome with your feirce eyes:) -gives lifesized Gaara plushie-  
Kanky: -flyingtacklepounceglompshugs- I LOVE YOU YOU SEXY BEAST! -kisses kanky on the lips- :D can i hang out with you until the chappie ends? -gives endless supply of sandrepelent that cant get taken away by fangirls and other people- -gives a klondike bar- :D_

_I love you all!_

_--Morbidmusic!_

" Oh not that weird tackle. RUNAWAY!" Gaara's running around the room was in vein as Morbid did her famous glomp on him. " Why do you do that every time, and I'm glad that you r glad that I chose Sakura." Then Sakura appears latched on to his arm

'Yay I'm latched on to Gaara' Sakura's thoughts

" Hey your right black would go with my eyes and then my glares would be even more fierce. Yes big Gaara plushie!!"

Morbid then glomps Kankuro which woke him up "ACK! Oh its you" She then kisses Kanky on the lips. "Sure you can hang with. This is my lucky day an endless supply of sand repellent, a Klondike bar and a kiss on the lips from a fan who thinks I'm a Sexy beast. ALRIGHT!!!"

"Hey sakura lets go jump on my shukaku plushie"

"Ohh that's sounds like fun." Gaara and Sakura went and jump on the plushie

_Hi! Sand Sibs! Oh My Gaara in suna, its Gaara! But, sadly, I'm not your fan girl. I'm Kanky's! Why are you so damn sexy?!?!?!!? Guess what? I like cutting people!! And strawberry syurp!! hint:BLOOD!! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
OK, here are my questions.  
Gaara: OK, I know u luv to kill people, which is awesome!! Your my idol! u should see wat i do to my friend, rey!! sends pic  
Also i luv teddies!!  
Temari: Your so awesome! Uh...but i dont know wat 2 ask.  
Kankurou:ZOMG! U R SO HOT! AND U R SO NOT GAY! I saw a pic of u wid no facepaint or anything, no clothes either, come to think of it... and i REALLY GOT A NOSEBLEED!! My friend came in, and she was like, WHAT THE HELL!!?? And i was all like, what, too hot 4 u? anyways, gaara, try not to hurt kanky 2 much, ok? Or i swear..! anyway, i am sending u... juicie juice! And sharpies! that should give u some fun, neh? and 4 Kankurou, sexy pics of me and french kisses! i am such a perv! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OK, then, bye!  
- Luv, T-Pot Uchiha Oh My Gaara!_

For some reason Morbid started glare daggers at the letter.

"O.k. I really am trying to get out of that habit, but I still kill hoboes off the streets," looks at the picture "You're a pro"

"Thanks your compliment was enough."

"Yes another girl thinks I'm Sexy and not gay, and I must have been to hot for your friend since she could not comprehend." Then the girl came in and gave him pics of her and French kissed him. Morbid started to flare, which in turn scared Gaara.

"Uhh Morbid are you alright, your scaring me."

Morbid calmed down and told Gaara she was fine but then continued to glare daggers at Kankuro for drooling at those pictures.

_first of all you sand nin Rock! but kankuro doesnt rock as hard as Temari and Gaara. Ok!! Here's the questions!! If you answer them, you get chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk!  
Temari:what do you think Shika would say if you asked him out and what do you hope he would say?  
Kankuro:Do you think you could ever handle being a father since you hate kids so much?  
Gaara:Out of everyone you've been paired with in fanfics, who do like the most?  
Thanks for answeringand I hope you like the snacks!_

_Hana of Water_

"WHAT HOW AM I NOT AS AWSOME AS GAARA AND TEMARI!!!"

" You just are so face it an let me answer my question, Who probably say 'fine even though it would be troublesome', I hope he would 'say Temari I would love to go out with you, what time did you want me to come by.' But that just my hopes" she receives her cookie and chocolate milk. "Thanks… Kankuro"

" Probably I mean why wouldn't I love my own kids." He received his cookies and chocolate milk. " Thanks!… Gaara"

"Well its kind of obvious it would Sakura" He blushed slightly as Sakura looked up at him and smiled. Then He received his cookie and Chocolate milk. "Thanks"

_Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro:  
First of all, congrats to Temari and Kankuro on becoming jounin, and to Gaara for becoming the leader of Wind Country's entire military. Temari, you may just be my idol. Not really, but you are pretty awesome. Try not to do any permanent damage to Kankuro, he might come in handy someday. Gaara, …no, it's okay, I swear I won't hug you. If I could have a jar full of your sand, though, I'd be eternally grateful. And I'd put in a request to get you guys windows. For Kankuro, I have a bag full of facepaints, because between the chloroform, the food, and both the fangirlish and the sandy violence, I figured you were running low. No hats I'm afraid. Try not to let Gaara get kidnapped again anytime soon._

_GryphonDown_

"Thanks and I'll only hurt him if he gets on my nerves."

" O.k. I believe you and sure but why do you need a jar of my sand for." Gives it to GryphonDown

"Thanks I was getting low, and don't worry I will protect my baby bro."

" Great that s just what you need more make up."

"Dahmit Temari its war face paint!"

"Sure it is, next letter."

_hey guys! I come bearing gifts and questions. For starters, who do you hate the most out of the entire cast? (rubs herself against Gaara's legs whilst purring like a cat)Oh, and could you lot help me with the dragon crisis?_

_UntamedDragon_

**" I HATE THAT INO PIG WITCH!!"** Temari glared with fire in her eys and flames behind her

"I hate the stuck up Uchiha brat"

"I agree with Kankuro, and stop that.. It's disturbing."

"What washer dragon problem again Temari?"

"I forgot Kankuro, can please remind us next time you write. Morbid why don't you read the last few letters."

Morbid picked up a letter and read it.

_ok ok here are my questions:  
Gaara-sama: ok i know you hate fan gurls and your luck im not one and i sware im not lying -pats him on the head- my feelings twards you are more of a brother sister type n.n oh and here is a can of Fan Gurl Repleant so they cant touch you n.n trust me your a kwl character and everything but im more of a itachi/kisame/kankuro/rock lee fan gurl n.n  
Temari-chan: your way awsome and so kwl and your like a big sister to me too n.n -gives her fuge brownies- n.n  
Kankuro-kun: YAY! KANKURO-KUN (AKA: KITTY EARS)-glomps you and kisses you- yay kisses for kitty ears anyways here -gives him a can of sand repleant that never runs out- cuz i hate it when ppl try to hurt you and its fan gurl proofed too and here i made these for you speacialy their my famouse coco-crispy cho. chip cookies and their really big and heres a few small ones to share with your baby brother and big sister n.n you get the huge ones n.n why cuz i love you -huggs him really tight and kisses him again- yay!n.n oh and heres a new hat seance everyone keeps trying to get it and no one can take it off but you cuz i sprayed it with my specal stuff n.n  
Babygaaralover: your awsome and stop trying to hurt Kankuro-kun ok and tickel gaara for me cuz i dont want to get killed doing it myself oh and heres a seven layer cho. cake i made for you n.n_

_Kankuro lover-T Draco lover..._

Just then Kankuro lover came in patted Gaara on the head and gives him the fan girl repellant.

"Thanks, and don't ever pat my head again… Go Temari"

"Wow thank I glad you see me as your big sis, and thanks for the brownies… Kankuro"

" Yes more repellant, this runs out, and more kisses, this is great!"

Morbid stares daggers at him

"And thanks for your special cookies they taste great, and the hat now I have an extra. Also who the hell is Babygaaralover again?"

"Kankuro we don't know that remember."

"Oh yeah your right Temari."

0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00000o0o00o0o0

BGL: Hey its everyone else I would never hurt my Sexy Kitty-chan and sure he can't get me any way. -Puts on her magic cloak-

0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ooo00o0o0oo00o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo000oi0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0i00i0i0i0oi0o0i0o0i00o0o00

" Hehehey AAAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT."

Sakura looked at Gaara worried

"Gaara what wrong?"

SOME THHIHIHNGS TICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHE." Gaar then starts to breath heavy.

"What was that just now?"

"I –huff- Said –huff something was tickling me eep." Gaara jump from Sakura poking his sides and grinning evilly. "S-s-akura don't please I hate being tickled."

"Why gaara it makes it all the more fun to do it." Sakura then tries to pounce on Gaara, who dodges her and makes a run for it. Sakura was right on his heals

"O.k.…. while Sakura tries to catch Gaara lets read the next letter... Morbid"

Morbid picked up the next letter

_hey...i have a question for the trio: why is Gaara the next Kazekage, instead of Temari [who is the oldest or Kankuro? I thought the title goes to the oldest male [Kankuro...because that's usually the way it is in inheriting titles._

_randompersonwholikesapples_

" To answer your question, it depends how much of a leader you will be, and also its based on your power as a shinobi and your loyalty for the village. Gaara's reason was to become accepted by everyone in the village… Next one please Morbid"

Morbid nodded at Temari and grabbed another letter.

_hello again panda boy lol  
gaara: i hope u like the cake i gave u. oh and this is from kate. -hands gaara box- its full of fuge. not the bad the good. hope u like.  
temari: where is ur favorite place to be?  
kankuro: u will NEVER EVER be smexyer of hotter the gaara-kun. so get over ur self. - slapes kankuro- lol  
-DesertsDemon_

Still running from Sakura " Yeah it was good even though I only got one piece of it, thanks to Kankuro eating the rest. Thanks for the fudge." Sits it on the table as he runs by it " go Temari"

"Probably the Kanoha baths, I can just let all my troubles melt away."

Then a girl comes and yells, " you will NEVER EVER! Be smexyer than or hotter than Gaara. So get over yourself." She then slaps him

"Ow. Hey I am sexier than Gaara." Takes of his hat, shirt and then grabs Gaara and takes off his shirt again. "SEE NOW TAKE A GOOD LOOK!!!!!"

Sakura nose bleed at the sight of seeing gaara with his shirt off. While Morid drooled at the sight and took pictures herself.

Once again cameras appeared out of nowhere and were taking pictures and pushed Gaara into Kankuro. Causing Kankuro to hold him in a hug, the cameras speed up on their snapping pace, Kankuro slightly tickled Gaara's sides causing him to giggle and trying to push away from Kankuros chest. At this the cameras snapping paces speed up even more.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0i0o0i00i0i0o0i0i0o0o0i0o0o0i0o0i0ii00O0I0I0I0I0O00I0O0i0i0i0o0i0i0o0i0i00o0i0i0o0o0i0io0o0o0i0oi0090i090io0090i0i0o0

BGL: -On the floor with a nose bleed mumbling something about Yaoi and sexy boys –

0o0o0o0o0i0ii0o090i0oi0909ioi09i0ioi090oi0090i09i0i09i0i09i09i090oi0ii0i0i0i0o0o0o0o0o0ooioioi0o09090oioi0090i09ioi09i0oo0i09i0oi0i09i0ioi09i0oio0i09ioi09oi09i0oi09i0oi09ioi9i

The cameras disappeared once more.

"What the hell again?" Kankuro yelled while putting his shirt back on.

While Gaara put his shirt back Sakura had recovered and pounced on him from behind and started to tickle his ribs.

"AAAHHHHAHAHAHA S-SAKURAHAHA PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP!!!!"

"Lets let them have their fun, last letter please morbid."

Morbid picked up the last letter

Dear gaara,  
You are super cool. I took five personality test 4 ended out saying I was like you and one like kankuro. My friends say im scary when I recite why I exist...to Kill everyone! Coughs now on to the questions.  
Why are you awesome?  
Can you control all sand not just your special sand?  
Please tell me you still hate lee with all your being.

_InvaderTal_

"Sakura let Gaara answer his questions"

"Sure Temari." Sakura let Gaara up

Gaara took a few deep breaths before answering " Thanks, and its because I just am. I can control other sand as long as I mix it with the sand that is already fused with my chakra. And Lee is O.k. once you get used to him."

Just them kankuro get Super glomped

"NO you can't have my hat, purple is cool, sure just tell me what you want and yes I have brown hair!!! Now GET OFF!!!…. Man that hurt."

"Well that's all the questions you guys Bye Morbid Bye Sakura."

"Bye Temari!" They said in unison

"Bye Panda bear" Sakura smiled at Gaara

"Bye sakura" Gaara blushed at his nickname

"Hey morbid wait" Kankuro pulls Morbid to the side and whispers in her ear " here's a good tackle for you to use its called flyingtacklepounceglompshugstickle you can use that on Gaara next time oh also." Kankuro french kisses her " Bye"

Morbid and Sakura wave good-bye once again and popped out

"Well I think I'll check my e-mail" Temari went over to the computer

"I'm gonna go sleep on my big plushie."

" I'm taking a nap on the couch."

O9i0oi09i0oi09i0oi09i0oi09io0i99i0oi90i0oo0o0o0o0o0o09090oo0oi0oi0990oioi90ioi0i0ioi0oi0oi0o0i9i0ioooo0i909i909iooi099oio0i0i9i9oi090i0oi090i990909099ooi09o0i9i0oi09oi0

BGL: Sorry this took so long and don't worry all the other question will be on the next chapter I just split them up this time since their were so many reviews. See you next chapter!!! BYE BYE BOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!

Evilstranger102: I'll be back next time too.


	9. Stalker revealed

BGL: Hi everybody, I am back with the rest of the questions. Remember if your question wasn't on the last chapter it will be on this one. Enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!

00o09i9oioi09i0i0oi09i0oi09i0oi09i0ioi0ii0o0i0o0oi0i90i09i90i09i90ioi0oioio0i9i09i0oi09i09i0oi9i09o0o0i0oi0oi09ioi0o0oi09oi0oi09i0oi0oi09io0i09i

Temari had just finished chatting with Ten-Ten when more questions appeared on the table. " More question you guys"

Kankuro sat up on the Couch "Wow that was quick"

"Gaara… Gaara… Wake up we have more questions."

Gaara sat up on his big plushie and hopped.

"Alright first letter" Temari got a letter

_Babygaaralover – I don't think you're being watched, I think you're being stalked.(hands babygaara lover a big gun) If you are a good shot, aim for the knees so you can incapacitate this person and question him. If you are not a good shot, aim for center-mass, between the shoulders and waist. It's the broadest surface area and gives you a better chance of hitting your target. In addition, it will certainly maim if not kill._

_Sand Sibs,  
Thanks for the dance. To show my appreciation, I would like to make you dinner. If you will please tell me what you want, I will make it from scratch (even if I have to go out and hunt it down). No prepackaged crap for you guys._

_Also Gaara do you like Bagpipe music? How about Kilts? I think you would look really, really good in a kilt._

_Temari, my friend that you danced with is driving me crazy. He wants to know if you will go out with him on Saturday. He's handsome, rich and treats his women really, really well. I think you should go. I can't go out with him because he is my 1st cousin and that would be … ew._

_Kankuro, you Tango well. Who knew you were so hot blooded. WOW! I don't think you are as innocent as you pretend to be._

_grahamsmoon_

"Now way this babygaaraover is being stocked, Hope that gun comes in handy." Kankuro stared at the letter in shock.

000oi09ioi9i0i0iooioooiooi90i0i9i9i9i90i9i9i0ioo0i0oi09i0ioi0io0ooi9i9i9iii999999i9iiiiii09io0io0i0i90i0oi09i0o0o0909i0oi0oi0oi0oi9i0o09ioi09i0oi09oi

BGL: Thanks for the gun, now where is he, let he him even try to peep in here.

Evilstranger102: Crap that's a big gun. I think I better stay on the roof for a while.

0o0o0o09i0io0i09i0oi0i09i0oi09i9i9i9i9iooio0i9i0oioi0i9i90io0i09i0oioi09i0i09i0i9i09i900i0oi09i0io09i09i0oi90i9090i09i90i9i09ii99i09i90i9i9iiiiilooooik0oi09oi0oi0oi090oi09i0io

" I want Hamburgers and Curry."

"That sounds good Gaara, Same for me."

"I'll have what my brothers eat."

"Bag pipe music gives me headaches, I would I want to wear a skirt… Go Temari."

"Your friend sounds nice, I 'll go out with him, as a friend, but I still love Shikamaru… Kankuro."

"Hey thanks, and why don't you think I'm innocent?"

"Because your not."

"Oh come on Gaara."

"Oh no we are not about to start that, Temari read another letter."

Temari: Hug You need some love. Anywho, what are some of your hobbies?  
Kankuro: Is that puppet of yours heavy?  
Gaara: No question, but sicks insane fangirl on you Whe!

_FH Fan_

FH Fan comes in and hugs Temari "Thank you, my hobbies are giving myself manicures, mainly just spa treatment, also collecting fans."

"Yeah their heavy, but I get use to them."

Just then an insane fangirl pops in and squeals when she sees's Gaara " DAM YOU!!!"  
Runs for his life with crazy fan girl on his heals

"RUN LIL BRO!!! RUN!!!"

The fan girl was about to pounce him when she suddenly disappeared. Gaara slumped down on the floor in relief.

0oi90i9090i9oi0i9iioi0i9ioi0oioi09ii0oii9o90i09o9io9oi0989i9i09i09i90i09i90i90i90i90i90oi09io0io0i0909990i90i90i90i90i90o0i90i0oi0990o0i0oi90i90i90909ooioioi0i90i90i0

BGL: What the hell where she go? I didn't pop her out; I bet it was that stalker.

Evilstranger102: Good guess, it was me all that high pitch squealing gave me a headache.

0o0i9i09o0oi09ioi0oi090oi0oi099i0i0oi09iio0ooi909i0oi0oioi09o0oioi90oi90oi09i0oioi0909i0oioi9i0oi0o09oi09i9ioi9i09oi0oii09i090oi9i090oi09ioi099i0909o0o0o0i9i09i0oi09i

"Are you o.k? Gaara, wanna lay on your big plushie?"

"That's a good idea, you read another letter and I'll go lay on my plushie, I'm tired ."

Temari picks out another letter while Gaara jumped on his big plushie.

_gaara- have you ever heard the Sexual Harrasment panda song?_

_mangafreak1310_

"NO! AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Gaara yelled from where he laid

0009i09i09ii90oi0oi0ioi0oi09i0io0i0i0i0oi0i09i0oi0oiioio00909o0oi0909090ioi09ol09i0909i90i09i0i0oi09i9i0oi09i0oi09i0oi09i9i0oi090oo9o9o9i0i0i09o9oi09oi0i09i09i09o0

BGL: I WANT HEAR IT PLEASE !!!!!!!

09io0i0o9i909i09ioi09i090oi09i09i0oi09i09i09oi9i0oio009i09ioi9oi0909io0i09i90oi09ii0iioi09i0oi09ioi9oi90o9ooi90o0i90ioi099ioi09i0o0i9i0oi9oo9i09i0909i00i0i09i9i09ii09i

Temari grabbed another letter

_I LOVE THIS STORY!  
Gaara I think your awesome, but you should be nicer to Kankuro! I'm not one of those fangirls. Well..Not too you anyway.  
Temari you are my favorite ninja girl! You are like freakin' awesome! I think you and Shika-kun make a great couple, but I'm Shikamaru's #1 fangirl! Trust me!  
Kankuro you are really cool! I think your sibs should be nicer to you!  
OK! Here's my question. I've heard that Temari's the oldest, but I always thought Kankuro was? Who is older, Temari or Kankuro?  
Thats all from me! Bye!  
- Crystal A.K.A __Hynatta-Rocks24_

"Thanks and NEVER!!!!! – laughs evilly-"

"Thanks and I trust you."

"Thanks, Yeah I know they should be nicer."

"I'm the oldest of course."

Wait Temari I thought you were the youngest as in you were born first." Kankuro's in stupid mode

Temari sweat drops " Uhh Kankuro, oldest means you were born first"

"Really when did that happen."

"While you were behind the washer trying to get penny because it was shiny." Gaara mused

"Oh shut up its not my fault shiny things attract my attention."

Temari grabbed another letter

_That last review was supposed to say something else. Anyway, gives all 3 cookies._

_FH Fan_

"Thanks for the cookies" They said in unison

_Hey, I think I did a teeny-weeny miscalculation. You'll stay like pokemon 'till chapter 10, until then, POKEBLOCKS! All of a pokemon's favorite berries stuffed up into blocky treats!  
HEY babygaaralover, this is the last line the random guy who's making Gaara and Kankuro appear in you're room:  
"Evilstranger102: You will never find me babygaaralover, but will always find you my sweet… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Random, huh? Oh, and do you guys like to be pokemon? Have you tried the attacks yet? And sorry Gaara, I won't ever laugh like Orochimaru again. Now I'll just laugh like...DUN DUN DUN...NARAKU!1!1! -insert evil Naraku laugh here- Ja ne! -super glomps and kisses Gaara- I JUST HAD TO!1!1!_

_oOo-Kaede Higuchi-oOo_

They turn back into Pokemon.

"ALRIGHT I'M A DELCATTY AGAIN.!!!! I THINK BEING A POKEMON ROCKS!!!!!" Kankuro yelled

"It fun I still get to use wind attacks…Gaara"

"Its o.k. I geuss. And no I haven't tried any attacks yet"

"Nether have I."

"Let me try silver wind." Just then Temari did silver wind and sent Kankuro flying

"HEY WATCH IT!!!"

"Oops did I do that, sorry." Temari snickers evilly and grabs another letter

0o0o09i09oi09i0oi09i09i0oi09i9i9i90oi0i09oi09i0oi0oi09i0oi0oi09i0oi09i9o09i0oi09i0oi0oi09ioi090i9oi09o0oi90o09i09ioi09ioi0oi09oi09ioi09i09i09i0oi09io9i0i9i0oi9i0oi09o

BGL: WHAT THIS STALKER HAS A CRUSH ON ME!!!! NOT TO MENTION HE SOUNDS CRAZY!!!!

Evilstranger102: No that person gave me away -starts to move around-

BGL: What was that? – moves to the spot – RIGHT THERE -aims and shoots a circle- and down comes Evilstranger102- AAAAAAHHHHHITS THE STALKER AND I AM OUT OF ROUNDS!!!!!!!

Evilstranger102: UHHHHGGGGG!!!!

BGL: -carefully walks over to Evilstranger102 and yanks off his hooded robes – GRIMMJAW YOU'RE MY STALKER!!!!

Grim: Yeah… yeah I'm your stalker.

BGL YAY! GRIM-CHAN HAS A CRUCH ONME! GRIM-CHAN HAS A CRUSH ON ME! –jumps up and down -

Grim: QUIT BOUNCIN AROUND AND FINISH THIS CHPATEER ALREADY!!!!!!

09i09ioo0i09ik0i09i09i0i9i90o0i9ik0oi090oik09i0ii90i90i09i9k0k0ok0900ik09i0oi09i90ik0io0iok09i09i09oi0ii0ojij0oi0ooijoki09i09i0oo09i09io0i09i0ojk090i09i900jiko90909i090

_hi! i changedmy name! it used to be wolfsrock32, but now its coolier!  
Gaara & Kankuro, YOU KILLED MY FREAKIN MUTANT LOBSTERS! NOW U SHALL PAY! AGAIN! -sand/puppet proof giant mutant lobsters with spikey mallets appear- DIE!  
Temari, im taking a leaf from serindipity-san's book, what would YOU do for a klondike bar? and, what is your opinion on the inoshika pairing? how about naruhina?  
bye!  
oh and babygaaralover, feel free to save the bozo's before they die from blood loss or getting crushed, JUST DONT KILL MY LOBSTERS!-cookies for u and temari!-  
okay, now goodbye!_

_WolfChibi-Chan_

"AAAHHHH!! YOUR BACK AND SO ARE THE LOBSTERS!!!!" Knakuro and Gaara run for the lives from the lobsters.

" I guess I would dress up in those sexy type of fan close. **I THINK INOSHIKA SHOULD BURN IN THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL!!!!!!!!!!!! **Also I think that naruhina is cute."

The lobsters had caught kankuro and were hitting him with their spiky mallets

" AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"STAY AWAY!!!!" Gaara was still running

09iijoi090909oijo0-koijoi0o09jik09j0i0j90ij09-i09jk0ioj0-9i9k0j09i0990jj00i900909j900990i9009k0k099009k0990k909099k0i90i090990i90099009i90i900990jk90i90i90i0i09ik0oi09

BGL: Kay after Temari reads the next question I'll send them back to you.

09io0jk0909ik0io09090oio90j9ik09ij90kj0okij09k0k9jij0k9jio0jokij0k9j0jkikojokok00j90i0i9i0i9i0i9i0k0k9k0k9k0j0j9j0j9j0j0j90oo0o0i9i9i0i9i0i9i0i9i0i9i09i0i9oo9i0o9o9i09oi90o9i0o9i

Temari grabbed another letter

_dear sand sibs  
kanky:wow ur defintly smexie and hot without ur facepaint and shirt on ;D  
but still... GAARA IS HOTTER can u get me a date with gaara then i give you tenten to kiss you!  
temari: wanna kiss shika again? mabey with tongue if u can get me a date with gaara that could happen sends shika and tenten  
gaara:your the smexiest and hottest ninja in the wind and fire country wanna go out with me i give you tons of cookies and chocolate bars!_

_ultra sexy kunochi_

Just then all the lobsters popped away

"Owowowowowoowowowowowowowow!!!! Thanks for the compliment and I am not even going to explain it any, but still how is Gaara hotter than me?"

" Yes I would, but I doubt Gaara will go out with you.

"No sorry, but I love Sakura."

"I guess Ten-Ten and that lazy kid aint coming since we couldn't convince Gaara."

_Guardian of Atlantis_

"Wow that's a lot of questions.

1. About 25 Ibs

2. Konoha

3. Yes I have.

4. I have no clue

6. What do you mean by that

7. NEITHER?

8. Yes I have

9. Yes, I would be Sango

10. No and the second scars me.

Thanks for your questions and you shorted me one that was 9."

_Kankuro, do you like wearing facepaint or no facepaint?  
Temari,how do you feel about Kankuro secretly going out with a girl who looks like you?(He's planning 'IT')  
Gaara, do you still have A teddy?_

_Vanessa_

"I like face paint"

" I really don't care, I am not a lesbo."

"Yes I have my teddy."

"And you look like one too."

"Shut up, at least I'm not the one who got beat up the lobsters."

"That's right you didn't even come back and help me!"

"Not my fault you're clumsy you could trip on bug if it was crawling in front of you."

"I would not."

"Would to."

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TO!"  
"WOULD NOT!"  
"WOULD TO!"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, LETS JUST FINISH ANSWERING QUESTIONS!"

Gaara: -Hugs Gaara- I know how happy you are that I'm back to hug you! -Hugs Gaara again- Anyways, how are you holding up in there?

Temari: How are you doing in there? I hope your brothers aren't bothering you too much! Oh, I was wondering, what do you think of Tsunade?

Kankuro: Hi Kankuro! -Hugs Kankuro- How are you doing in there? Were you ever a pirate at one point in your life? Also, do you have a Suna Mobile? Batman has the Batmobile, so I was wondering if you had a Suna Mobile! I know that's incredibly random, but the topic of if you had a Suna Mobile came up in one of my fics :)

_Pooh Bear Is My Hero_

_  
_"NOOOOO WHY DID YOU COME BACK!!! LET ME GO!!! STOP HUGGING MEEEEE!!!! Also I'M A TEDDYURSA WHO DO THINK I'MDOING!!!!!!!!! THESE ROTTEN FASNGILRS KEEP DOING THINGS ME AND YOUR ONE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" I'm fine, well no not that much, mainly its Kankuro. Tsunade kicks ass!"

Poor bear then goes over and hugs Kankuro

"I'm fine but this one person keeps sending in his scary lobsters and they tried to kill me. HELL NOO!! I AM NOT LIKE BATMAN YOU RANDOM FAN GIRL!!!!"

9i09i09j09kij90ik0j0kojik9j0kj09kojki09jikj9iok0oik0jko0jkoj0ko9j0k9ko0jk9o0ko9j0ko9ok0ok0ko0jo9kjk0ok9jo9ok0o9k0j9k0jok0jko0koj0o0o0ko0k9ko0j9ko0o0ujok0jo0j90jok90

BGL: Thanks Pooh Bear keep torturing Sagay!

9090koioj0kok0j9ko0jko0jko9ikoj09ko0j9ko0jk90jok0ko90jok0j9ko0ioj0ko0jk9jo0k9j0ikjo0koijk0j9ko0jiok0j9k90ko9jkoj9koj0ko9j0kj0koj90ko0jk9j0koj0ko0kj9k0j9iok0jk9joj09k

_woot, ok any way  
kankuro: would you not eat a klondike bare for a klondike bar?( i must know!...!)  
temari: are you a magical leoplurodon? or are you a magical wood nimp?  
gaara: will you kill all the preps i hate in my school (mostly cleasea,april and kara),i'll give you candy,a klondike bar and i'll duck-tape my friends to the wall and they will only be able to stare at pictures of you cause they wont be able to get down...and stuff.  
-serindipity  
p.s.give chicken pot PIE and klondikes bars that kankuro cant eat  
p.s.s. i know how you can shut kankuro up: duck tape gives 30 rolls of duck tape to you  
p.s.s.s. i like apple sauce_

_serindipity_

"If it was for a Klondike bar yes."

"Magical wood nimp"

" Yes I will as long as you keep your friends duck taped to a wall."

Chicken potpie and Klondike bars appear and thirty rolls of duck tape appear

"Thanks" The siblings yelled in unison

"Wait I Cant' have any Klondike bars."

"That's right." Gaara snickers

" I'll duck tape you later I have no hands"

Shakes hands with all three

Gaara: I collect Teddy bears so I really like them. Do you collect them? And what do you think of Rock Lee, Neji and Sakura?  
Temari: What would you do if something happened to you're brothers?  
Kankuro: What would you do if something happened to Temari and Gaara? Oh and what do you think of Gai (Rock Lee's Sensei)

Your friend,  
An Angel Flying with broken wings

_An Angel Flying with broken..._

Just then AAFWBW came in and shook their pokemon hands

"No I don't I just had Mr. Beary as a toy, Rock Lee is O.k., Neji is a stuck up punk and Sakura I have a crush on."

"I would be so devastated if anything happened to them."

" I would be the happiest man alive, but sadly I must say I would kill the batsards who did it, An Gai is freakyspandexyouthloveingsicopath."

"I don't think we were gonna ask about." Temari picked another letter

KANKURO! I LUVS YOU! Gives Kankuro hugs and kisses.

Temari:Can you be cool like Kankuro and let me borrow some money I owe Naruto some ramen.

Gaara: You are cool can you get me a husky puppy? Your second on my favorite people list. Temari is third. Kankuro First then Kakashi 4th. Oh and Gaara did you know that Deidara got hos arms back? Yeps Kakashi cut his other one off using his type of the shardigon (i know i spelt that wrong.)

_Anime-Fan132_

Anime-Fan132 popped in and gave Kankuro hugs and kisses

"YAAAA!! I'M LOVED!!"

"NO THAT KID WOULD EAT OUT MY WALLET!!!"

"Why do I have to get you a puppy? And I'm glad I'm on your Favs list, but why is Kankuro first. Also HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HIS ARM BACK!!!"

"Because she loves, thanks for the lifetime supply of purple face paint."

Just then Anime-Fan132 yelled "**AND TO ALL THE KANKURO HATERS THE HAT AND THE PURPLE FACE PAINT IS WHAT PUPETEARS WEAR SO PISE OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **She then gave Kankuro more hugs and kisses and popped out

Temari: Have you ever think that it's time Gaara knows what is -whispers- Sandcest -done whispering-?

Gaara: Don't worry, I am not a fangirl of yours, really. Here's a question for you: If you have to rank Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Ten-Ten from 1-4, who would be in the 1st place (bet it's Hinata), 2nd, 3rd, and who'd be the last? -gives Gaara lollipops to make sure he won't kill me for not being his fangirl-

_Shinobi-chan_

" Yes, But when should I tell him everyone?" Temari whispered

" Why don't I believe O.K here 1)Sakura 2)Hinata 3) Ten-Ten and 4)Ino. Thanks for the lolly pop." Gaara sucks on his lolly happily

"Aaaaaaawwwww! Why aren't you my fangirl? Actually I don't because he gets tortured by them more than me." Snickers evilly " I guess it's because of my hormones."

"Hey Temari"

"Yes Gaara"

" What was she whispering?"

"Just private girl things Gaara"

_hey temari you rule!  
(pops up and gives her a shikamaru plushie)  
questions!  
Kankuro-why do you where black when your in the desert? u must b boiling!  
Gaara-Can I have your teddy please!  
Temari-I like your fan where did you get it? Also ask shika out!(shikamaru randomly pops up and shikari hugs him)  
( pops up and gives everyone their fav food! then bashes sasuke into a bloody pulp and stays till the end of the chapter)_

_Shikari-nara-of-the-desert_

Shikari pops in and Gives Temari a Shika plushie.

"Thanks."

"Actually the fabric is very thin so I don't get that hot."

"NO MR. BEARY IS MINE!! GO AWAY!!!"

" I got the day we had to choose are weapons, and um O.k. -acts like hinata-."

Then Shikamaru pops up and Shikari gives him a hug

"Shikamaru will go out with me once I leave here."

"Sure I guess lets set up a date when you get out O.K."

"O.K."

Then Shika pops out. Shikair then gives everyone their favorite food.

"YAAAAAAAY!!! HAMBUGERS AND CURRY!!!!!!" Kankuro yelled looking at all the food they get to eat later.

Then Sasuke pops in out of nowhere

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"

Then Shikari beats him to a bloody pulp and goes to get her self a Strawberry ice cream smoothie.

"Hey Shikari you can read the last letter"

Shikari came back with her Smothie in hand and read the last letter

_yess!! you guys rule! (apears and kisses temari and gives gaara a big cookie and ingores kankuro) Gaara i feel your pain ppl are always telling me im too yough for everything we should roit!  
Temari i love you you are the coolest! hey if shikamaru didnt want to go out with you would you go out with me?  
Kankuro ya your ok but still you get ur beaten by sasori lol!...uh...hem sorry kankuro oh hey are you awear that pl say that you and sakura are a good couple? Gaara one last heads up u might want to go kill lee people think u guys...well...ya no...  
ok by love ya alls! not kankuro as much..._

_newb storiest_

Newb pops in andkisses temari and gives gaara a big cookie and ingores kankuro.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!!!."

"What about you Kankuro."

"Oh shut up Gaara!"

"Anyway, thanks and sure I would, that is if Shiak didn't want to."

"O.K. I will ignore the first part and no I did not, but I still love Ten-Ten."

"I can't kill Lee I will just go and kill the people who think that."

"Yes now we can eat I'll eat my Poke blocks first." Kankuro dove for the Poke blocks

" I think I will practice silver wing."

"I'm eating some hamburger and curry." Gaara Started to eat as well

Shikari Sat there and sipped her smoothie.

90i9i090i9kj0k9jik09jk09jik09joki0jk9j0k9kj90k9kj09kjo0koj0k9jikoj0o0ji9kij900kj9ikjo9jk0ijkoj9ki0j9k0jk90i0okji09ik0joik0j9ik0oj0ikj9ik0ojik0jioj0ikj0okj09koi0j9kpjoo0kijo0

BGL: Ok there you guys go sorry that took so long, but school is back in session. And I was dumb enough to take summer classes. Shikari since you didn't get to stay very long you get to stay in the entire next chapter. Also Now the Stalker is revealed

Grim: What ever.

BGL: Which reminds me I have to punish you for everything you've done

Grim: Uh Oh I'm in trouble – runs away-

BGL: BYE BYE BOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!! –runs after Grimmjaw- GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!


End file.
